El campamento
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Endou y sus amigos van de campamento, sin embargo las cosas poco apoco se irán saliendo de control cuando van desapareciendo uno a uno sus amigos... Acompañen en esta nueva aventura a estos chicos que siempre se meten en algún lió. Fic escrito con Okami-chan09
1. Capitulo 1

**El campamento.**

Los chicos del Raimon han decido ir de campamento ahora que ya están graduados, Endou ve esto como una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con sus ex compañeros de equipo. Sin embargo se lleva una desilusión al enterarse que muy pocos pueden asistir al evento, pero aun así se alegra de que al menos algunos puedan asistir. Sin embargo todo se desmorona rápidamente cuando el entrenador Kudou se niega, pero gracias a la insistencia del capitán y de la emoción de la hija adoptiva del entrenador, este termina aceptando. Lo que ellos no sabrán es que las cosas no saldrán como querían. Muy pronto descubrirán que este campamento será todo menos tranquilo.

. . .

\- Si esto sera emocionante.- dijo con alegría el capitán del equipo.

\- Aun que diga eso capitán, no comprendo lo divertido de estar cerca de un bosque...-Dijo Kabeyama.

\- Pues sera perfecto para que los fantasma los atrapen.-dijo riendo Kogure.

\- ¿Fan-Fantasmas?.-Dijo asustado.

\- No le hagas caso Kabeyama, los fantasmas son solo un invento de nuestra mente, al igual que esas leyendas absurdas que escuchas por ahí.

Kabeyama suspiro mas tranquilo por la respuesta del estratega, sin embargo soltó un grito al ser asustado por un chico con moicano.

\- Fudou eso no da gracia.-Dijo Haruna.-Tranquilo Kabeyama solo fue el tonto de Fudou.-Coloco su mano en la espalda del chico de cabellos verdes intentando tranquilizarlo nuevamente.

\- Una semana, no puedo esperar.-Dijo emocionado el chico de la banda naranja.

\- Se nota que estas emocionado.-Dijo el chico de cabello crema y peinado parecido a Vegeta.

\- Como no estarlo, desde los diez años no voy de campamento.

\- Al menos has ido, yo nunca fui a uno.-Declaro Kogure.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?.-Gritaron todos los del equipo menos un chico de cabello rojo.

\- Es cierto que lo mencionaste.-dijo Hiroto.- Pues como ya te dije he ido muchas veces de campamento así que cualquier duda puedes decírmela y con justo te responderé.-dijo sonriendo.

\- Si.-dijo sonriendo el chico.

\- Aun no puedo creer que el entrenador allá aceptado.-dijo el chico de pelo morando y peinado muy parecido a un halcón.

\- Ni yo.-dijo Fudou.- Pero bueno.

\- ¿Que es lo que le has dicho para que aceptase?.-Dijo curioso Midorikawa, mirando al capitán.

\- Ahora que lo pienso se veía muy convencido con su decisión, ¿Como cambio de opinión tan rápidamente?.-Apoyo Tachimukai.

\- Digamos que le insistí mucho.-Decía recordando lo mucho que le había insistido, hasta el punto de seguirlo hasta su casa y una gota estilo anime recorrió su sien al recordar la mirada furiosa del mayor.

\- ¿Solo hiciste eso?-Enarco una ceja el chico rubio y de cabello largo.

\- Pues si, aunque Fuyuka me ayudo mucho al poner una mirada de perro abandonado.

\- Si suele funcionar mucho esas miradas sobre todo cuando las acompañan pucheros.-Dijo el Surfero recordando como Touko utilizo esa mirada para que la acompañara al centro comercial a comprarle algo a Rika por su cumpleaños.

\- Tks, tonterías solo los débiles cambian de opinión por esa caras.

\- Se nota que nunca te ha hablado una chica.-Dijo interviniendo por primera vez el chico pelirrojo con un mecho de su cabello parecido al de un tulipán.

\- ¿Que has dicho?.-Dijo molesto.

\- Inmaduros.-Intervino el estratega.

\- Tu lo eres.-dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos, a continuación se comenzó una discusión algo no nuevo en ellos.

\- Nunca cambian.-suspiro Goenji.

\- No creo que lo hagan.-Dijo Kazemaru riendo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**El autobús irritante**

Habia pasado una semana y al fin había llegado el día del campamento, la gran mayoría se encontraba ansiosa, algunos mas que otros. Sin embargo deberían esperar un par de horas antes de llegar, por lo que algunos decidieron hablar, otros ver por la ventana, uno que otro se quedo dormido o se pusieron a escuchar música y otros no sabían que hacer para matar el aburrimiento que les causaba el viaje, uno de ellos era Midorikawa quien decidió inventarse una canción y gritarla.

Pero esta idea no le agrado a nadie, los que veían por la ventana preferían mas tranquilidad, los que hablaban no se escuchaban entre si y subían la voz, el entrenador deseaba conciliar el sueño pero se le era imposible por los gritos del chico, sin embargo el mas enojado era Hiroto ya que se encontraba a su lado y gracias a los gritos de su mejor amigo no lograba escuchar la canción Paradichlorebenzene.

\- ¿Como es que Fubuki no se despierta con lo gritos de Midorikawa?-Susurro Goenji viendo al chico de cabello color plata, dormido plácidamente como si los gritos del de pelo verde pasto no existieran.

\- Helado, amo el heladoooo, en los días de invierno es el mejor, helado, yo soy tu fan, heladoooooo.-Gritaba o mejor dicho cantaba Midorikawa. Para poner peor las cosas esa era la parte del coro donde se suponía que agudizaba la voz.

\- Mi oídos.-Dijo Jin intentado cubrir sus oídos con sus manos.-Envidio el sueño de Fubuki.

\- Mido, amigo del alma, Cállate.-Dijo seriamente, intentado ocultar su fastidio y lamentándose internamente por sentarse junto a el "cantante"

\- Aburrido, esta bien.-suspiro.- Entonces cambiare de canción.

Silencio, fue lo único que Hiroto pudo hacer, Midorikawa abrió su boca para gritar su nueva canción y comenzar la tortura nuevamente, mientras que Tobitaka estaba apretando el asiento intentando controlar el impulso de matarlo.

Por otro lado Kidou tenia un tic en el ojo al escuchar no solo los gritos de Midorikawa sino que Endou le preguntaba cada cinco minutos si llegaron y la respuesta siempre era la misma:

\- No.-dijo fastidiado.-Deja de preguntar lo mismo.

\- Esta bien...

\- Gracias.-Dijo aliviado, ahora para que estuviese al fin en paz solo se necesitaba que Midorikawa dejase de cantar.

\- Deberíamos detener a Kogure..-Propuso Kazemaru

\- Pero seriamos las próximas victimas.-Dijo Kabeyama pensando en las maldades que les ponía hacer el pequeño chico.

\- ¿Que es lo que esta haciendo?-Dijo uniéndose el estratega a la conversación Kidou, ya que tanto el ex atleta y el chico de cabello en forma de brocoli estaban sentados en el asiento de al lado.

\- Pues desde que Someoka, Fubuki y Afrodi se durmieron...-Dudo en responder.

\- ¿Si?

\- Los esta maquillando...

\- ...

-Kidou.

-¿Si, Endou?

\- ¿Llegamos?

\- No.-dijo nuevamente para luego suspirar y pensar.- *No puede ser cierto ¿Otra vez va a preguntar lo mismo?*

Sin embargo se escucho un grito y la camioneta freno de golpe.

\- ¿Que sucedió?-Pregunto el conductor preocupado.

\- Nada.-Dijo Fudou.- Solo que Tobitaka al fin exploto.

-¿Que?.Pregunto confuso el entrenador para luego pararse y observar como Midorikawa era agarrado de la camisa por Tobitaka.

La cabeza del pobre amante del helado se encontraba ahora fuera del coche y el ex pandillero estaba que ardía de furia, tan furioso estaba que no le importaba estar pisando a Hiroto y que el entrenador lo allá atrapado con las manos en el fuego, estaba decidido a lanzar al chico por la ventana.

\- Me callare lo prometo, pero por favor déjame.-Rogó el chico. Tobitaka lo pensó, le resultaba tentador lanzar al ruidoso fuera del coche pero de seguro se metería en un gran lió, por lo que opto por soltarlo y cambiar de asiento con Hiroto de ese modo se aseguraría de que no emitiese ninguna palabra en lo quedaba del transcurso.

Una vez arreglada la disputa y no gracias a la interrupción del entrenador, el viaje se retomo, solo que esta vez en silencio.

\- *¿Por que abre venido?*-Pensaba el ex atleta.

\- *Estos chicos si que son raros*.- Pensó Afrodi.

\- *Al fin paz*-Declaro mentalmente Nagumo, quien había subido el volumen de la música todo lo que da, para evitar el ruido.

\- ¿Llegamos?.-Volvió a preguntar por millonésima vez Endou.

\- Que alguien le de un puñetazo.-Grito Fudou enojado.

\- La violencia nunca es la solución.-Dijo Midorikawa en un susurro.

\- En tu caso si lo es.-Dijo molesto Tobitaka.

\- Buenas noticias..-Dijo el entrenador mientras el coche se detenía.

\- ¿Llegamos?.-Dijo feliz Endou y Kidou mentalmente rogó que así fuese.

\- No, parada para ir al baño.

\- oh...Que mal.-Dijo desilusionado el capitán.

\- *¿Por que?*.-Lloro mentalmente el estratega.

 **Disculpen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía que se me aya pasado por alto, si la llegan a encontrar por favor avisen así podre corregirla cualquier opinión sera bienvenida mientra sea respetuosa y pueden dar consejos para mejorar la narrativa de la historia o para complementar la idea. He decidió empezar de nuevo la historia cambiándola un poca, aun faltan otros capítulos pero todo as su tiempo. Aviso que en las demás historias también las corregiré si hay algún error en la narrativa o si posee alguna falta.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **Los personajes son de Level-5 y la historia es escrita en colaboración a Okami-Chan09. Que pasen un lindo día.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Llegada al campamento.**

Luego de varias paradas para ir al baño, y de un largo camino en silencio, tal vez demasiado para el gusto del capitán quien había logrado irritar no solo a Kidou si no ha todos en el autobús y ha consecuencia Fudou se decidió a atarle las manos con cinta y cubrirle la boca con esta, un acto algo innecesario según Kabeyama y Kazemaru. Pero para el alivio de Midorikawa y Endou quienes eran los más "afectados" llegaron al campamento. Una vez que desataron a Endou y alejaron a Tobitaka de Midorikawa, todos tomaron sus cosas y esperaron que el entrenador les dijese en que cabaña estaban.

\- Chicos, luego de pensarlo y dividirlos equitativamente, ya tengo quienes estarán en cada cabaña y...-Es interrumpido.

\- Solo dígalo.-Dijo Nagumo impaciente. El entrenador suspiro.

\- La cabaña numero 4 estará formada por, Nagumo, Tsunami, Midorikawa, Tobitaka, Fudou y Someoka.

\- *...No puede ser cierto...El entrenador acaba de enviarme a mi posible muerte...*-Pensaba un Midorikawa atemorizado.

\- Sera divertido.-Dijo sonriendo Tsunami

\- ¿Divertido?-Pregunto Someoka.- No se que tiene de divertido.-Dijo con cierta molestia.

\- Si, sera como remontar una ola.-Dijo sonriendo, mientras una gota de sudor recorría la sien del chico de cabello rosa.

Por otro lado Tobitaka le echo una mirada asesina a Midorikawa quien retrocedió y se oculto tras Hiroto, mientras que Fudou sonreía burlonamente y Nagumo lo miraba de manera creída.

\- En la cabaña numero 3 estarán, Kazemaru, Genda, Afrodi, Tachimukai, Goenji, Kogure y Jin.

Mientras que en la cabaña numero 2 estarán los siguientes nombrados, Ichinose, Kidou,Shirou,Hiroto,Kabeyama,Endou y Domon.

\- ¿Nosotras estaremos en la numero 1 verdad?-Pregunto Natsumi.

\- Si.-Contesto el entrenador.- Los veré dentro de una semana.

\- ¿No se quedaras?-Pregunto nervioso Tachimukai.

\- No, tengo una fiesta este sábado y la demás semanas tengo trabajo por hacer.

\- ¿Trabajo?-Preguntaron todos confusos.

\- Un viejo amigo me encargo al equipo juvenil de Fútbol, mientras volvía de sus vacaciones.

\- ¿Por que se ha tomado vacaciones?.-Pregunto Genda.

\- Por que no los aguantaba mas.

\- ¿En serio?-Dijo Endou sorprendido.

\- Pues si, parece que son niños de apenas 6 años pero son imposibles de entrenar.-Contesto Fuyuka.

\- ¿Tu lo sabias Fuyu-Chan?-Pregunto Aki.

\- Pues si, lamento no haberles dicho.

\- Si necesitan algo pueden ir a hablar con el encarga del mantenimiento de las cabañas, hasta entonces.-Dijo despidiéndose.

\- Bueno...¿Que hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Kabeyama.

\- No se ustedes, pero iré a dejar esta estúpida maleta en la mugrosa cabaña.-Dijo Fudou.

Todos vieron como el chico del mohicano se fue y poco a poco todos se fueron a sus cabañas. Una vez dejadas las maletas, cada uno se fue hacer actividades distintas, algunos recorrían el lugar, otros dormían y la gran mayoría jugaba al fútbol. Llegada la noche, todos se reunieron para hacer una fogata, una vez hecha comenzaron a contar historias de terror.

\- Bah, que esas historias no dan miedo.-Dijo Fudou.

\- Si, Hasta me ha entrado sueño de escucharlas.-Apoyo Nagumo.

-¿Por que no cuentan uno ustedes?.-Pregunto Kidou alzando una ceja.

\- No le veo la diversión.-Dijo Nagumo.-Me parece un tanto tonto.

\- No creo en esas cosas.-Dijo Tobitaka.

\- ¿No sera que tienen miedo?-Acuso Goenji.

\- ¿Miedo? Si, claro.-Dijeron.

\- Con mucho gusto les cotare una historia que les pondrá a todos ustedes los pelos de punta.-Dijo Fudou.

\- Pues que esperas, cuéntala ya.-Dijo Someoka.

Fudou tan solo sonrió de un modo maligno, mientras ponía una mirada aterradora.

\- Todo comenzó un sábado 27 de noviembre, un grupo de jóvenes recién graduados decidieron juntarse para festejar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos, el cual era un fanático del aire libre, acampar y esas tonterías. Si embargo lo que empezó como un maravilloso día, en la noche el clima cambio, misteriosamente comenzaron a desaparecer uno por uno...-Decía sonriendo de manera siniestra.- Preocupados sus compañeros salieron a buscarlos, pero lo que no se esperaban era encontrarlos sin vida...Mutilados y descuartizados...Comenzaron a sentir pasos acercándose, gritos a lo lejos y llantos provocados por las almas en pena llenas de dolor y agonía... Asustados comenzaron a correr pero...No les sirvió, estuvieron unos días desparecidos hasta que fueron encontrados sus restos...con una nota escrita con la sangre de la última victima. la nota decía...

 **"No vengan, si no quieren morir."**

Cuando Fudou termino de relatar su historia, soltó una risa al ver la cara de sus compañeros.

-¿En verdad les ha dado miedo? Pero si ni siquiera es terrorífica.-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras veía a algunos de sus compañeros pálidos, otros abrazos temblando de miedo y otros que estaban escondidos.

-¿Miedo? Ja, nada de eso.-Dijo Nagumo sonriendo con cierta arrogancia, aunque muy dentro de si esa historia le había puesto algo incomodo.

-Ademas esa historia ni siquiera es real.-Apoyo Hiroto intentando lucir valiente frente a sus compañeros y de paso para tranquilizar a su amigo de cabello verde que si ya estaba asustado a causa de Tobitaka ahora estaba muerto de miedo, detrás de el temblando.

\- *Maldito Fudou y sus historias*.-Pensó Genda quien estaba pálido del miedo.

\- Pero si es una total patraña, no tiene sentido, en primera dudo mucho que a alguien se le ocurriese festejar en un bosque y no loso eso también que un asesino deje una carta, es decir, es evidencia, tiene las huellas digitales con eso pueden atraparlo perfectamente.-Dijo Kidou cruzado de Brazos.

\- Pues lo creas o no es verdad.-Dijo Fudou también cruzándose de brazos mirándolo de mala manera.

\- Yo le creo.-Dijo seria Haruna.

-¿Que?.-Kidou la vio algo sorprendido. -¿Estas bromeando?

\- No, es que yo la leí en el diario.

\- Eso no de gran ayuda.-Dijo Kogure con temor, aunque no lo admitiese la historia si le había asustado.-Espera un segundo...-Dijo dándose cuanta de algo.-jajaja, pero si leer el diario es cosa de viejos..-Dijo burlándose.-Haruna esta vieja.-Repetía burlándose y olvidándose del miedo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo también lo leí.-Confeso asustado Tachimukai comenzando a temblar.- Lo peor de todo es que...Sucedió en este bosque.

\- No solo eso el asesino aún no fue encontrado..-Dijo Fudou de manera seria.-No se preocupen lo mas seguro es que todos ustedes mueran.-Dijo riendo a lo que todos le lanzaron una mirada matadora.

-Bueno sera mejor ir a descansar.-Dijo Kidou.-Ya es suficiente de historias.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Es que el gran estratega tiene miedo?-Dijo burlonamente Fudou.

-No, pero por si no lo has notado ellos si.-Dijo volteando a ver a la gran mayoría del grupo que al enterarse de la noticia estaban escondidos detrás de Hiroto usándolo de escudo.

-*¿Por que yo?*-Se preguntaba mentalmente el pobre pelirrojo que al igual que ellos tenia miedo y no tenia donde esconderse.

-Tks, como sea.

Todos se despidieron y fueron a dormir algo preocupados por la historia y la noticia.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Desaparición.**

Al otro día los Chicos despertaron, se vestirse y cuando se higienizaron salieron de sus cabañas rumbo al comedor para desayunar, para sorpresa de todos en la mesa había comida como para un ejército.

-Por favor coman lo que quieran.-Dijo una voz apareciendo atrás de ellos.

-¿Quien es usted?-Pregunto Kidou observando al señor mayor.

-Soy el dueño del campamento, lamento mucho haberlos asustado.

-Si eso es así, ¿Dónde estaba cuando ocurrió el asesinato?-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos Fudou.

-¿Así que han escuchado del incidente? Pues vaya, lamento demasiado ese día, mi hijo fue una de las victimas.-Dijo apretando los puños.-Ese día trajo a unos amigos, le pregunte si deseaba que me quedara pero insistió con que era mayor, entonces decidí irme por una semana de viaje, pero al regresar y enterarme de lo sucedido, mi corazón se detuvo y termine en el hospital. Si no fuese tan viejo me encantaría vengar su muerte con ese maldito que le ha asesinado, pero ya no soy tan joven.

-Como Haruna.-Dijo riendo Kogure, antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica de cabello azul.

-Lo lamentamos mucho señor.-Dijo Aki.

-Descuiden, pero ahora por favor coman.-Dijo sonriendo.-Iré a revisar si todo esta bien en los baños, hace unos días había una fuga.

Luego de desayunar, todos fueron a jugar un partido de fútbol, una vez que terminaron el partido, cada uno se fue por su lado.

-Pobre señor.-Dijo Aki.-Ha de ser duro para el…

-Si, se nota que quería mucho a su hijo.-Le contesto Natsumi suspirando.- Es alguien fuerte, seguir adelante y a su edad.

-Si, pero es normal, aunque cuente hay que seguir.-Dijo Rika.

 **En la cabaña 4**

-Este calor es insoportable.-Grito Nagumo.

-Como tu tulipán andante.-Contesto Fudou.

-¿Qué has dicho Calvito?-Dijo parándose enojado.

-Cierren la boca –Grito Someoka.-Me duele la cabeza y lo menos que quiero es escuchar sus peleas de niños.

-Pues sal de aquí.-Dijo molesto Nagumo.

Tks, como digan miedosos-Dijo Fudou.

-¿Disculpa?-Dijeron ellos.

-Jajajaja, ¿Me creen idiota? Si se han asustado con la historia que conté.

-Si claro mi abuela cuenta mejores historias.-Dijo Someoka.

-El miedo no esta en mi vocabulario.-Dijo Nagumo.-En cualquier caso tu eras el miedoso.

-Perdona pero el miedo me teme a mí, no yo a el.- Contesto Fudou.

-¿Ahora de que hablan payasos?-Dijo Tobitaka entrando.

-Nada que te importe alce.-Contestaron los otros.

-Es un Alcon.-Corrigió de mala gana Tobitaka.

-Chicos….No deberían de.- Midorikawa no pudo continuar ya que Tsunami le cubrió la boca

-No creo que sea buena idea meternos.-Le dijo ya soltándolo

-Esta bien.-Dijo en un susurro, sin embargo voltearon de nuevo solo para encontrarse los cuatro chicos peleándose.

-Vaya grupo de chicos malos nos toco, ¿No crees Mido?-Dijo Tsunami, por otro lado Midorikawa asintió.

-¿Malo ellos?.-Dijo Fudou en tono burlón, si claro el único hico malo soy yo.

-¿Tú?.-Dijo Nagumo.-Si claro jajaja

-Yo me llevaría el premio de chico malo.-Contesto Tobitaka.

-Pero si los tres son una burla a esas palabras.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos Someoka.-Aquí el único que le hace justicia soy yo.

Y así otra discusión comenzó hasta que Midorikawa hablo y dijo:

-¿Por qué no compiten por ver quien es el mas creído, valiente y chico malo?-Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Buena idea cabeza de helado.-Apoyo Nagumo.

-¿Que? No, lo decía sarcásticamente…Es una terrible idea.-Dijo gritando lo último.

\- Pues bien decidido competiremos entre nosotros y el perdedor será el esclavo del que gane.

-Bien el juez será el idiota helado.-Dijo Tobitaka.

-Wow, wow, yo quiero entrar y competir.-Dijo Tsunami.

-¿Tú? Como quieras.-Dijeron los cuatro chicos.

 **Cabaña 3**

-Parece un buen sujeto.-Dijo Kazemaru mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Si tienes razón.-Contesto Tachimukai.-Me causa algo de lastima, ahora esta completamente solo y apegado a un campamento viejo.

-Si.-Dijo suspirando.

-Pero bueno no hablemos más de ese tema, ya me da mala espina saber que la historia es real.-Dijo Genda.

-No toda, dudo mucho que los fantasmas vengan por nosotros.-Dijo Goenji.

-El mundo espiritual es complejo, no niegues su existencia o se molestaran y buscaran venganza.-Dijo alguien.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-Pregunto nervioso Afrodi, derepente sintió que alguien le agarraba del pie mientras pronunciaba la palabra "yo", entonces grito y corrió hacia Goenji empujándolo, causando que este cayera de cara al suelo. En ese instante Jim salio de debajo de la cama y ayudo a Goenji a pararse.

-Oh, eras tú… ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí?

-Buscaba mi llavero.-Dijo enseñándoselo.

-Pues la próxima vez avisa.-Dijeron Afrodi, Tachimukai y Kazemaru, estos dos que al igual que el joven rubio se habían asustado.

-…. ¿Podrías disculparte?-Dijo Goenji, algo enojado.

-No tengo ganas, iré a darme un baño.-Dijo Afrodi saliendo del lugar.

-¿Oigan y Kogure?-pregunto Kazemaru

-Creo que salio a molestar.-Contesto tranquilamente Genda.

 **Cabaña 2**

-Que paz….-Dijo Hiroto.

-¿Lo dices por que no tienes a Mido-kun cantando verdad?-Dijo Shirou.

-Si, digo NO.-corrigió rápidamente.- No, es solo que aquí hay mucho silencio, mas que en la ciudad.

-Si, pero siento lastima por Mido.

-Yo igual pobre, que Tobitaka lo quisiera lanzar fuera del autobús y ahora compartir cabaña con esos bestias, bueno al menos esta Tsunami así que podrá hablar con alguien.

-Si.-Respondió Fubuki.

-Que mal que haga tanto calor, yo quería seguir jugando al futbol.-Dijo Endou algo cansado.

-Yo igual.-Apoyo Ichinose.

-Muero de calor.-Se quejo Domon.-Creo que ahora prefiero estar en una tina con agua helada y hielo.

-Creo que exageras.-Dijo Kidou.

 **Cabaña 1**

-Se esta haciendo tarde.- Dijo Fuyuka

-Si, será mejor ir a buscar madera.-Dijo Aki.

-Pero… ¿No había sobrado?-Dijo Touko.

-Estoy segura de que si, pero cuando me fije no había nada.-Dijo Haruna.

-Pues yo no pienso volver ahí.- dijo Natsumi.-La última vez vi una araña del tamaño de mi mano.

\- Seguro que era tu hermana.-Dijo riendo alguien.

-Esa voz….KOGURE.-Grito Haruna enojada y sacando al nombrado fuera de la habitación

-Abra que revisar todo….Para ver en donde esta la broma.-Dijo Touko y todas asintieron.

-Pues que vayan los chicos.-Dijo Rika despertando.

-Les iré a avisar.-Dijo Touko saliendo.

Una vez que Touko les aviso todos se reunieron para ver los grupos, sin embargo ninguno se ponía de acuerdo.

-Que elija Endou.-Dijo Goenji.-El es el capitán.

-Si…Espera…¿Que?-Dijo recién dándose cuenta.

-Si es lo mas justo.-Dijeron algunos.

-Nos da igual.-Dijeron los otros..

-Decidido, Endou has los equipos.

-Pues…Iras por cabaña.-Dijo decidido.

-En nombre de nuestra cabaña, nos parece bien.-Dijo Tsunami.

-¿Qué?-Gritaron Fudou, Someoka, Tobitaka y Midorikawa.

-Bien decidido, iremos por cabaña.

Todos asintieron algunos conformes y otros no y fueron rumbo al bosque.

 **Con el equipo de Endou.**

-Ya tenemos bastantes.-Dijo Endou

.Si ahora hay que volver.-Dijo Kidou.

-Vamos por ahí es un atajo.-dijo Hiroto, un camino oscuro con muchas ramas, rocas, árboles y ante la vista de cualquiera tenebroso.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-Dijo Kidou.

-Oh vamos ¿Tienen miedo?

-Solo vamos.-Dijeron los demás y Hiroto sonríe mientras se adentraban en ese camino.

 **Con el equipo de Fudou**

-Odio este equipo.-Dijo Someoka.

-Bienvenido al club.-Dijo Fudou.

-¿Podrían callarse?-Pregunto cansado Nagumo mientras bostezaba.

-Cuando te caigas por un barranco.-Dijo Fudou.

-Me están hartando.-Dijo Tobitaka.

-Realmente tienen un humor de perros.-Susurro lo bastante audible Tsunami.

-Cierra la boca cerebro de tabla de Surf

-¿Es el mejor apodo que se te ha ocurrido?-Dijo riendo

Mientras los chicos "discutían" Midorikawa estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando sus compañeros de habitación y equipo doblaban en una curvatura y siguió su camino observando el suelo, adentrándose cada vez mas en el bosque., hasta chocar contra un árbol y reaccionar.

-Auch.-Dijo sobandose donde se golpeo.-¿Chicos?.-Pregunto extraña al no sentir las burlas de sus compañeros.

Rápidamente observo todo el lugar solo para percatarse de que estaba completamente solo.

\- ¿Chicos? No me hace gracia…-Pronuncio Midorikawa asustado, entonces sintió un ruido tras de si y al voltear vio una sombra.-Yo me largo de aquí.-Dijo comenzando a correr sin ver a donde iba.

 **Con el equipo de Goenji.**

Todos caminaban en silencio cosa que se le hizo raro a Kazemaru, ya que en otra situación Kogure hubiera hecho un chiste o algo, entonces observo a todos los lados percatándose que Kogure no se encontraba.

-Chicos.-Llamo mientras se detenía al igual que el resto

-¿Qué sucede Kaze-kun?.-Pregunto Tachimukai.

-Kogure no esta.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sin creérselo Goenji, sin embargo luego de observar todo el lugar se percato de que era cierto.-Pero si venia con nosotros…

-¿Será una broma?

Se escucha un grito, todos corrieron al lugar solo para encontrar con un pedaso de la blusa de Kogure…

-No creo que sea una broma.-Dijo Genda asustado…

-Rayos…Hay que burcarlo.-Dijo Goenji.

-¿Qué?-Dijo afrodi a lo que todos lo miraron.-¿Lo dudabas? Vamos *Seguro que esta muerto.-Pensaba suspirando…suspirando…

 **Mientras con Midorikawa…**

-¿Don-donde estoy?.-Dijo observando a su alrededor.

 **Con Fudou, Tsunami, Someoka, Tobitaka y Nagumo.**

-¿No creen que el helado ha estado demasiado tiempo en silencio?-Dijo Nagumo.

-Ahora que lo dices, si-Dijo Fudou sin detenerse.

-Ha lo mejor es por la presencia de Tobitaka, no hay que olvidar que lo quiso lanzar por la ventana.- Dijo Someoka.

-Hey mido, esta bien ya puedes hablar.-Dijo volteándose pero no verlo se detuvo.-Chicos…Tenemos problemas…

-¿Y ahora que?-Dijeron los demás pero al no ver a Midorikawa se detuvieron también.-Rayos…

-¿Midorikawa?...No es una buena broma Midorikawa…Ya sal.-Grito Nagumo algo alterado.

-Tal vez se ha escondido…-Dijo Tobitaka algo intranquilo.

\- Pero si le teme a la oscuridad.-Dijo Tsunami algo nervioso.

-Es idiota pero no tanto como para esconderse solo en la oscuridad y en mitad de un bosque donde años atrás ocurrió un asesinato.-Dijo Fudou.

Se escucha un grito…

-Lo perdimos.-Dijo Someoka intentando mantener la calma.

-Tranquilos hay que man-mantener la calma…Encontraremos la ola ya verán.-Dijo nervioso.

-Tres, dos, uno.-Dijo mirando a Nagumo.

-¡Midorikawa!-Grito mientras salía corriendo en dirección al grito seguido de sus compañeros

 **Con el equipo de Endou.**

-¿Escucharon algo?-Dijo Domon

-No.-Contesto sonriendo Shirou.

-¿Llegamos?-Pregunto Endou.

-No vulvas a preguntar eso jamás.-Dijo Kidou amenazante.

-Esta bien, tran-quilo.-Dijo asustado Endou.

\- *Tengo un mal presentimiento* -pensó Hiroto.

-Oigan a lo mejor debimos entregar los Walkies Talkies.-Dijo pensativo Endou.

-Endou.-Dijeron los demás...

-¿Si?

-¡Idiota!-Gritaron todos menos Shirou.

\- Lo siento.-Se disculpo Endou.

-Solo vamos, ya quiero llegar.-Dijo Ichinose adelantándose.

En ese momento se escucha un ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Shirou asustado.

-Un pájaro.-Dijo Kidou.

Al terminar de pronunciar eso comienzan a sentir algo de frío y una especie de respiración…

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto Hiroto.

-Seguro es un animal.-Dijo Kidou.

-Si, probablemente.-Dijo Endou.

 **Con el equipo de Goenji**

El equipo de Goenji había comenzado a buscar a Kogure sin embargo terminaron creyendo que el había vuelto al campamento y se dirigían allí.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunto asustado Tachimukai

-Tranquilo, solo has pisado una rama.-Dijo Kazemaru.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho.-Dijo disculpándose Tachimukai.

-*Esta ya es la quinta vez que pasa…*-Pensaba Genda.

-*Kill me please*.-pensaba Goenji.

En ese momento Kazemaru y Tachimukai sienten un ruido y gritan.

-¿Qué sucedió?.-Dijo Goenji volteando algo alterado por el grito.

-Nada, solo un conejo que al salir de los arbustos hizo ruido y asusto a este par.-Dijo afrodi señalándolos solo para recibir una mala mirada por parte de Kazemaru.

 **Equipo de Endou.**

Ya todos en el equipo se habían tranquilizado.

Se escuchan gritos y un llanto.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Endou asustado.

-*Sin duda algo va a pasar*.-Pensaba asustado Hiroto, sin embargo los gritos y los llantos cesaron y todos se relajaron para volver a avanzar, Kidou hablaba con Endou, Hiroto hablaba de vez en cuando con Shirou y Ichinose con Domon.

-Entiendes y entonces Mark dijo "Dylan cree que…"-No pudo seguir hablando por que cayo a un pozo.

-Ichinose…Se cayo…Por un… ¿Qué hace un pozo aquí?

-*¿Murio?*-Se pregunto Kidou.

-Es bastante profundo.-Dijo Shirou.-¿Creen que este bien?

-Cayo a un poso ¿Cómo va a estar bien?-Dijo Domon.

-Se que nos duele pero debemos seguir, no le diré a Rika.-Dijo Endou.

-Ni yo.-Dicen Hiroto, Kidou y Shirou.-Lo sentimos Domon.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Domon.-*Malditos*

En ese momento Ichinose sale del pozo.

-Y eso paso.-Dijo sonriendo, mientras se sacaba una rama de la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Shirou.

-Si.

Luego del incidente siguieron caminado hasta que notaron una espesa niebla frente a ellos.

-Les juro que antes no había tanta niebla.-Dijo Hiroto.

-¡Oh, vamos! Ni que hubiera un fantasma.-Dijo Ichinose dándole la espalda a la niebla, en ese momento unos brazos aparecieron.

\- Detrás de ti.-Dijeron todos retrocediendo.

-Hay no, ¿Ahora me dieran que hay un fantasma?

-¡Si!-En ese momento los brazos lo tomaron y se lo llevaron ante los gritos desesperados de Ichinose.

-¡Ichinose!-Dijeron todos.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Perdidos**

 **Con Midorikawa**

-Mal-maldición... ¿Don-donde me he metido?

Midorikawa observo su alrededor detalladamente, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver donde estaba para su suerte recordó que traía fósforos y decidió encender uno.

\- ¿Una cueva?.-Dijo sorprendido avanzando cada vez más, hasta que visualizo algo en el suelo, se acerco y sin embargo se alejo con rapidez, frente a el había la cabeza de lo que antes era un humano.

-Ten-Tengo que salir de aquí.-Dijo retrocediendo asustado.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?-Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Fubuki?

-Casi, es mi apellido pero no soy Shirou. Soy Atsuya.

-... ¿Lo siento quien? No te conozco, es mas nunca te mencionaron

Atsuya con una "flecha atravesada en el corazón" y un aura depresiva alrededor (al estilo anime xD)

\- ... No importa que haces aquí

\- Oh bueno me perdí.-dijo sonriendo, por un lado le alegraba no estar solo aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta preocupación.

\- ...Idiota, ¿si sabes que esta cueva esta maldita?

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo sabías?-Dijo sonriendo burlonamente

Midorikawa niega

\- Oh bueno solo te diré que morirás.-Con una sonrisa picara dibujada en su rostro.

\- ...¿QUE?

\- Todo el que pise esta cueva muere

-Pero tu estas en la cueva.

\- No, yo estoy detrás de la línea de seguridad, lo vez.-dijo apuntando al suelo con la linterna mostrando una línea roja que decía "Si no estas detrás de la linea morirás."

\- ¡No! ¡Aun tengo muchos helados por comer!

\- ...Idiota.-Dijo susurrando.

\- Ayúdame a salir del bosque, soy amigo de tu hermano.

\- Como sea, ¿Tienes comida?

\- Si, en el campamento.

\- Genial, yo me acabe la mía y me perdí n.n

\- Eso no me anima mucho.

\- Nunca dije eso para que te animaras, por mi que se haga verdad la maldición ni te conozco.-Se voltea y empieza a caminar.

-Espera.-lo sigue.

 **Con Fudou y los demás**.

\- ¿Nos perdimos?.-Dijo Tsunami

\- Es Culpa del tulipán.-Acuso Fudou

\- Cierre la maldita boca, perdimos a Midorikawa y se suponía que yo debía cuidarlo.-Dijo Fudou.

\- ¿Tú?-Pregunto Fudou.-¿Por que?-Extrañado.

\- Era una condición para venir.-Respondió Nagumo.

-Pues buen trabajo, por que el ya ¡Murió!.-Dijo Tobitaka.

Nagumo se le lanza arriba y se arma una pelea.

-Nos perdimos.-decía Tsunami llorando mentalmente.

\- Cierra la boca.-Dijo Someoka.

-Midorikawa, seguro esta asustado, solo, llorando, tal vez con una pierna rota, siendo a punto de comer por un oso.-Decía llorando hasta que recibió una cachetada de Tsunami.-Dijo Nagumo.

-¡Tranquilo hombre lo vamos a encontrar!-Le grito Tsunami.

-¡Dejen de gritar de par de imbesiles no estamos perdidos se perfectamente donde estamos!-Grito Fudou.

-¿¡Donde!?.-Grito Nagumo.

\- ¡En el maldito bosque!-Le contesto gritando Fudou.

-Fudou...Vamos a matarte.-Gritaban todos menos Tsunami.

 **Con Endou**

\- ¿Quien va por Ichinose?-pregunto Domon.

\- Todos.-contesto Domon.

\- Alguien debería regresar.-Dijo Hiroto.

-yo regresare.-Dijo Shirou sonriendo.

\- Yo también.-Dijo Hiroto.

\- Domon tu fuiste amigo de el desde que eran niños.-Dijo Kidou.

\- Si...Pero...Endou es el capitán y bueno...Si Ichinose muere es culpa del capitán...Así que..¡Suerte!.-Grito lo ultimo empujando a chico de la banda naranja.

Todos permanecieron en shock, hasta que reaccionaron y observaron a Domon.

\- Entre en pánico..-Dijo en defensa.

\- Fue un buen capitán.-Dijo shirou.

\- Ichinose fue un gran amigo y jugador...-Dijo Domon

-Hagamos un minuto de silencio.-Dijo Hiroto.

-...

\- Pues mala suerte vayámonos.-Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente Hiroto.

Entonces todos se van corriendo, pero apenas se comenzaron a correr se escucho el grito del capitán y de su compañero de equipo..

 **Con Goenji**

Goenji tenía un tic en el ojo Afrodi no dejaba de quejarse por las ramas en su cabello y diciendo cosas como "Soy un dios, deberían de tratarme como tal" o "Deberían de cargarme y alabarme"

\- * Ojala se pierda*-pensaba Goenji con una vena en su frente.

Se escucha el grito.

\- ¿Que ha sido eso?-Dijo asustado.

\- Sea lo que sea esta lejos.-Dijo Genda.

-Sin embargo me sonó conocido...-Dijo Kazemaru pensativo.

\- Es el grito de las almas en pena...-Dijo Jim saliendo detrás de un árbol y colocando sus manos en los hombros de Tachimukai.-Vienen a visitarnos.-Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kazemaru, Afrodi se escondió tras Goenji y Tachimukai se desmayo.

-*Que tétrico...*-Penso Genda

 **Con las chicas en el campamento**

-Cuantos demoran para traer unas ramas para la fogata.-Dijo Natsumi.

\- Espero que mi cariñin esté bien-Dijo Rika.

\- Yo solo espero que Mido-kun no haya muerto...Ya saben por el incidente del autobús...-Dijo Touko.

-Si, realmente tiene muy mala suerte, su equipo no es el mejor.-Dijo Natsumi.

\- Tranquilas no creo que allá pasado algo ma-Dijo Aki intentando tranquilizarlas,se escucha el grito.- Olvídenlo.

Todas las chicas salieron rápidamente de la cabaña para ver que ocurría y se asombraron al ver a Hiroto, Domon, Kidou y Shirou que venían corriendo.

\- ¿Que sucedió?-Pregunto preocupada Haruna.

\- ¿Y mi cariñin?-Preguntaba preocupada Rika.

\- Pues veras...-Dijo Domon intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas y sensibles.-¡Murió! !Nunca mas lo veremos¡ !Jamas volverá, por que esta muerto¡.-Grito.

-¿¡Que!?-Grito Rika asustada.

-¡Fue Kidou el culpable!

\- ¡No! ¡Fue Hiroto!

\- ¿¡Yo!?-Exclamo enojado Hiroto.

\- ¡Tú dijiste que era un atajo!-Grito en defensa.

\- ¡Lo dije por que Domon me lo dijo!-Grito.

-¡No! ¡El culpable fue Shirou! ¡El lo planeo todo!

Las chicas se ven y se echan a reír.

\- ¿Quieren que creamos que Shirou mato a Ichinose?-Dijo Aki.

\- Si.-Dijeron los tres menos Shirou.

-jajaja Ya paren con la broma-Rio Touko.

-El es demasiado bueno e inocente seria incapaz de hacer algo parecido, me lo espero mas de Fudou.-Dijo Natsumi tranquila.

\- Donde esta mi cariñin.-Dijo Rika agarrando a Kidou de la camisa pronunciando cada palabra en un tono lento y frió, mientras le daba una mirada asesina.

\- Pu-pues veras no lo sabemos-Dijo asustado Kidou.

-¿¡Que!?.-Dijo arrojándolo al suelo.

-Algo lo agarro y lo arrastro a la niebla...-Dijo Hiroto.

\- Y Domon no quiso salvarlo, es mas arrojo al capitán a su posible muerte.-Dijo Shirou sonriendo mientras miraba a Domon quien pudo jurar ver un toque de maldad y deseo de venganza en los ojos del chico de cabellos plateados.

Domon ríe nerviosamente.

-...Vas...A...Morir.-Dijo Rika antes de lanzándose arriba mientras le hacia llaves de lucha que Domon creía que estaban prohibidas.

-¿No abra que separarlos?-pregunto asustada Touko.

\- No, eso le pasa por culparme.-Dijo Shirou susurrando lo ultimo con una sonrisa.-Sera mejor esperar a los demás.

-¿Pero ellos...?-Dijo Haruna viendo la escena.

-Estarán bien...Creo-Dijo Kidou mientras veía a Domon siendo golpeado con una rama por Rika.

\- *Que miedo...*-Pensaba asustado Hiroto.


	6. Chapter 6

**En busca de los desaparecidos.**

Luego de separar a Rika de Domon he evitarle mas daño al pobre defensa, escucharon los gritos de Tobitaka, Someoka y Fudou entonces decidieron ir a ver que sucedía, cuando llagaron al lugar pudieron ver a los tres peleado, a un Tsunami repitiendo "no perdimos" y Nagumo depresivo.

-Nos perdimos.-Decía Tsunami.

-¡Estamos en el bosque!-Decía Fudou.

-Em…Chicos.-Llamo Hiroto.

-¿En que parte del bosque genio?-Pregunto Tobitaka enojado ignorando a Hiroto.

Fudou miro a su alrededor y dijo.

-¡En la parte trasera del campamento!-Dijo sonriendo burlonamente.- ¿En la parte trasera del campamento?-Dijo volteando.- rayos…¡Ja! ¡Les dije que no estábamos perdidos, sabia perfectamente donde estábamos!

-Espera….¿No nos perdidos?

-¡No!-Gritaron todos menos los del grupo.

-¿Desde cuando están ahí?- Pregunto Someoka tranquilizándose.

-Hace unos minutos.-Contesto Shirou sonriendo.

-¿Y Endou y Ichinose?-Pregunto Tsunami recuperándose.

-Ichinose y Endou desaparecieron.-Dijo Touko.- ¿Dónde esta Midorikawa?

-Murió/Lo perdimos.-Dijeron a la misma vez Tobitaka y Nagumo.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamaron las chicas.-¡Pobre mido!

\- Hitomiko y Padre no estarán contentos.-Dijo Hiroto cruzándose de brazos.

Sienten un ruido.

-Volvamos al campamento ahí hablaremos mejor.-Dice Natsumi y los demás asienten.

 **En el campamento.**

-Cuenten que paso.-Pidió Rika.

-No lo sabemos de un momento a otro Midorikawa no estaba.-Dijo Nervioso Nagumo y recibió una cachetada por parte de Tsunami.- ¿¡Y eso por que fue!?

-No lo se, es divertido.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Maldita palmera.-Dijo sobandose el cachete.

-Chicos no es por nada pero caminaban en círculos.-Dijo Natsumi.-Cuando salí a caminar los vi, pero nunca pensé que ustedes seguirían caminando en círculos.-Dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-¿¡Que!?-Gritaron Fudou,Tobitaka,Tsunami,Nagumo y Someoka.

-Es decir que Midorikawa siguió de largo.-Decía Fudou.

-Perdí a Midorikawa caminando alrededor del campamento, ¿Puede ser peor?

-Si, La cosa que se llevo a Ichinose y Endou se lo pudo haber llevado.-Dijo Kidou.

-Seguramente se lo llevo.-Dijo Tobitaka.-Mala suerte.

En ese momento llegaron los demás grupos.

-¿Y Kogure?-Pregunto Haruna.

-Desapareció.-Decia Goenji.-*Seguro que Afrodi lo mato de aburrimiento con sus historias*

-Seguro que es acosa se lo llevo.-Decía Domon

-¿Cosa?-pregunto Goenji.

-Si, algo en el bosque secuestro a Endou y a mi cariñin.-Decia Lika.-A y posiblemente a Midorikawa.

-Fue el primero en morir.-Decía tranquilo Fudou.

-Mido esta bien, el esta bien ¿Verdad?-Decía alterado recibiendo una cachetada Tsunami.- ¡Voy a matarte!

-¿Como el asesino a Midorikawa?-Decía burlón Fudou.

\- ¡Que no esta muerto!

-Hay que buscarlos.-Decía Goenji.

-¿Bromeas?-Dijo Someoka cruzándose de brazos.-¿Quieres que nos maten a nosotros también?

\- Lo mejor es separarnos en grupos, por que si no un grupo volverá a caminar en círculos.-Dacia Touko mirando al equipo de Fudou.

-Bien yo are los grupos.-Dijo Rika decidida.

-¿Por qué tú?-Pregunto Tobitaka a lo que Rika levanto la rama que traía en sus manos y le miro amenazante...-Olvídalo.-Decía volteando la mirada.

-genial, los que buscaran a Endou serán: Goenji, Shirou, Afrodi, Kidou.

-…-Goenji tan solo suspiro.-*Otra vez con el afeminado*

-Me parece bien.- Decía Shirou sonriendo pero lanzándole una mirada aterradora a Domon.

-*Que miedo*-Pensaba Domon mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-El que buscara a Midoriakawa será: Hiroto, Fuyuka, Tsunami y Nagumo.

-*Solo espero que Tsunami no me golpee y encontrar sano y salvo a Midorikawa*-pensaba Nagumo.

-El grupo que ira por Kogure será: Genda,Tachimukai,Someoka y Haruna, los que iremos por mi cariñin seremos: Yo, Domon y Touko. Tobitaka y Kazemaru ustedes serán el segundo equipo que busque a Midorikawa.

-¿Segundo?-Pregunto confuso Kazemaru.

-Si pues, Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Es otra manera de decir que piensas que lo volveremos a perder.-Dijo Nagumo recibiendo una mirada asesina de la chcia mientras le apuntaba con la rama.

-Solo búsquenlo o lo lamentaran.

-¿Y nosotros?-pregunto Fudou al darse cuenta de que no lo nombraron.

-Se quedaran en el campamento.

-Tks.

-Creo que hay Walkies Talkies.-Dijo Hiroto.

-Pues bien vamos a buscarlos.-Dijo Haruna.

Luego de entregar los Walkies Talkies a los grupos encargados de buscar a los desaparecidos se fueron.

 _Una hora después._

 **Campamento**

-¿Crees que estén bien?-Pregunto preocupada Natsumi

-Eso espero.-Dijo Aki.

En ese instante se siente un ruido dentro de una cabaña.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto asustada Natsumi.

-Abra que ir a ver.-Dijo decidida Aki.

\- Pero y s-Aki la interrumpió

-Vamos, en el cobertizo hay herramientas que podemos usar como armas.

-Es-Esta bien.

Ambas chicas salieron de su cabaña y emprendieron camino hacia el cobertizo, una vez ahí Aki agarro una pala y le dio una escoba a Natsumi.

-Ve a la cabaña 3 yo iré a la 4.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Natsumi.-Cuidado.

-igual.-Dijo antes de irse.

 **Con Natsumi.**

-Muy bien Natsumi, tranquila, solo es revisar y listo.-Dijo entrando, en eso el viento cerro la puerta tras de si haciéndola voltear.-So-solo fue el viento.-Pero en cuanto volteo se encontró con el rostro sombrío de Jin-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

 **Con Aki.**

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¿He? ¡Natsumi!-Pero en ese instante sintió una mano en su hombro y cerro los ojos.-*Vamos Aki debes ser valiente*-Entonces aun con los ojos cerrados le pego una patada en los bajos y luego se dio la vuelta y golpeando a su "atacante" con la pala justo en la cara, cuando abrió los ojos se llevo las manos a su boca, la persona que tenia inconsciente frente a ella era su compañero de equipo Fudou quien al ver la puerta de su cabaña abierta fue haber quien o que había entrado y al ver a la chica se acerco a pregúntale que hacia ahí.

 **Mientras tanto con el equipo de Genda.**

-¡Deja de gritarle!-gritaba Haruna enojada.

-¡Cuando el deje de asustarse!-gritaba Someoka señalando a Tachimukai quien se había escondido tras Genda.

\- ¡Cierren la maldita boca!-Grito furioso Genda.

-Per…-Someoka no pudo continuara porque alguien lo jalo del pie arrastrándolo hacia el bosque mientras este gritaba por ayuda.

-Bueno no creo que hable más….-Dijo Genda.- Y dejo de gritarle a Tachimukai…

-*¿Karma?*.-Pensó Haruna para si.-Tachimukai.-Llamo pero al ver que este no respondió.- ¿Estas bien?

Genda se acerco a el y le toco el hombro pero ante tal acción Tachimukai se desplomo desmayado.

-Pobre Tachimukai

-Si…Y pobre Someoka…

-Le paso por gritarle.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras cargaba a Tachimukai en su espalda y caminaba con el como si nada.

-…..*O el chico no pesa nada o la hermana de Kidou tiene mucha fuerza*.-Pensaba mientras observaba a Haruna caminar con Tachumukai en su espalda como si nada.

 **Con el equipo Rika**

\- *Que aburrido*-Pensaba la Domon

-Espero que mi cariñin este bien.

-Créeme lo esta.-Dijo Domon.-Sobretodo por que no te aguanta.-Susurro lo último sin embargo Rika logro escucharlo y se abalanzo sobre el.

-¡Muere!-Decía mientras lo golpeaba con una rama.

-¡Ayuda!-Gritaba desesperado Domon.

\- *Pobre Domon*-Pensaba Kidou.-Rika ya basta.-Dijo acercándose a ella e intentando arrebatarle la rama de las manos.

-¡Cierra la boca y no te metas!-Le grito Rika mientras le proporcionaba a Kidou un puñetazo.

-¡Creo que me rompió la nariz!-Grito mientras notaba que salía sangre de esta.

-¡Rika! ¡Basta luego los matas estamos perdiendo tiempo, seguro que Ichinose extraña tus abrazos asfixiantes y que continuamente lo llames Darling!-Decía mientras le sacaba la rama de las manos.

-Bien.-Suspiro resignada y luego miro a Domon.-Cuando lo encuentre vamos a seguir esta discusión

-*¿Discusión? Yo lo llamaría maltratarme y golpearme hasta lograr matarme *-Pensó asustado el mismo Domon.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el Walkie Talkie.

Kidou: ¿Hola?

¿?: Kidou soy Genda, sucedió algo con Haruna.

Kidou: ¿Que sucedió?.

Genda: Lo que sucedió fue que.-En ese momento comenzaron a sonar gritos, llantos,etc.-No no.-Se corta.

Kidou: ¡Genda!

Kidou salio corriendo sin que los de su equipo se dieran cuenta.

 **Con Midorikawa.**

-Atsuya ¿Cómo llegaste al bosque?-pregunto observando al nombrado.

-Pues estaba en un campamento pero se olvidaron de mi….-Dijo enojado.

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto Midorikawa intentando contener la risa.

-Si.

-….Que...Fracasado jajajaja.-Decía entre carcajadas el chico de pelo verde.

El chico frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás al de pelo verde.

-¿He? ¡Espera no me dejes aquí!

-Pues muévete.-Decía entre dientes el chico de cabello melocotón.

 **Con el equipo de Nagumo.**

-Seguro esta llorando en una cueva mientras un oso le hecha sal enzima y lo ve con cara de "Te comeré cabeza de helado" -Decía Nagumo.

-En primer lugar fue tu culpa, como se te ocurre dejarlo atrás del todo y mas con la mala orientación que tiene Mido

-Yo no quise...-Decía Nagumo.

-No quisiste pero seguro ¡Esta muerto!

-Noooooo, el está vivo ¿si? ¿verdad?...¿Por que no responde? ¿Qué saben?.-Decía en una crisis.

-Cálmate amigo seguro Midorikawa esta remontando una ola para volver a casa (¿?)

\- ¡Midorikawa no sabe nadar! ¡Seguro se ahogo!

-Y es tu culpa el alma de Midorikawa te atormentara por siempre

.Hiroto no seas as-Fuyuka no pudo continuar por que cayo a un pozo, para ser mas precisos el mismo pozo donde cayo Ichinose.

\- ¡Fuyuka!-grito Tsunami ayudando a la chica a salir.

 **Una vez que la saco del pozo.**

-Gracias.

-Descuida…Pero ¿Qué hace un pozo aquí?

-Ni idea.

-Chicos, sigamos.-Dijo Fuyuka.

Dicho eso comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un rio sin embargo la discusión parecía no acabar.

-Chicos, por favor esto no nos ayudara a encontrar a Midorikawa.-Dijo Fuyuka un tanto harta de oír las palabras sin argumentos de ambos chicos.

Sin embargo los chicos parecieron ignorarle por completo.

-¡Eres un imbécil!.-Le grito Nagumo

-¿¡A si!? ¡Pues este imbécil estaba en el rango mas alto en la academia alius y que siempre te supero!

-¡Tu lo has dicho en la academia alius!, es decir en el pasado, idiota, además ese puesto me lo merecía yo, el equipo Caos iba a ganarle al Raimon de no ser por que tu interviniste. Admítelo, tenias miedo de que te superáramos.

\- ...

-Chicos...Basta eso es el pasado.-Dijo Fuyuka sin entender mucho y con un mal presentimiento.

-Si, dejen que esos recuerdos se disuelvan como una mala ola al chocar contra una roca.-Dijo Tsunami algo tenso.

-¡Cierren la boca!.-Les grito Nagumo.

-¡Tienen su derecho a Hablar, además no te pongas así solo porque padre me elijo a mí para génesis.!

\- ¡Eso fue solamente por tu parecido con su difunto hijo no por tu fuerza, idiota!.-Le grito enojando Nagumo.

-Cierra la boca.-Dijo Hiroto dolido.

\- ¡Como la razón por la que te adopto, no creas que ralamente le importas tu, le importa mantener vivos los recuerdos y la imagen de su estúpido hijo!.-Le grito sin medir el daño que sus palabras le harían a Hiroto.

-¡Basta Nagumo!.-Dijo Fuyuka.- Discúlpate.

-Te has pasado.-Dijo Tsunami sin creérselo que acaba de pasar.

-Hiroto yo lo siento..-Se disculpo el chico tulipán una vez que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.-Per-El chico de ojos verdes le interrumpió.

\- ¡Voy a acabarte.!-Grito furioso y herido ante las palabras de su amigo para lanzarse contra el ex capitán del prominence. Nagumo por reflejo se aparto y el ataque del de ojos verdes termino recibiéndolo Tsunami quien perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al rio siendo arrastrado por la fuerte corriente.

\- ¡Tsunami!-Grito Fuyuka preocupada.- ¡Hay que ir por el!

-¡Fue tu culpa!-Le grito Nagumo señalando al de ojos verdes

-¿¡ la mía!? ¡Fue la tuya tu comenzaste

\- ¡Olvídenlo, Hiroto quédate con Nagumo iré por Tsunami y quédense aquí!-Les grito la chica preocupada mientras se iba corriendo.

-¿Escuchaste algo?-Pregunto Nagumo

-Tu nunca escuchas nada.-Dijo Hiroto.

 **Con el equipo de Goenji.**

El equipo de Goenji no estaba teniendo avances con encontrar al capitán, cuando se encontraron con Kidou quien les menciono lo que había sucedido y comenzaron a buscar juntos.

\- Malditas ramas.- Decía Afrodi irritado.

-*Maldición, ¿porque me odian tanto para volver a poner a Afrodi en mi equipo?.*

Suena el Walkie Talkie...

\- ¿Hola?-Pregunto Kidou mientras todos prestaban atención.

\- Kidou que bueno, tengo malas noticias.

\- ¿Que sucedió Genda?-Pregunto Kidou preocupado.-¿Que fue todo lo que se escucho?

\- Se llevaron a Someoka y...-Dijo dudoso el chico.

\- ¿y?

\- Haruna y Tachimukai cayeron por una colida...-Dijo asustado esperando la reacción del chico.

\- ...-Kidou permaneció en silencio mientras todas las miradas se clavaron en el.

\- ¿Kidou?.-Pregunto preocupado Genda y a su vez extrañado de no escuchar los gritos del chico de rastras.

-¿¡Que!?.-Grito al final el chico.- ¿¡Dejaste que mi hermana callera por una colina peligrosa...Con un chico!?

-Bueno... ¿Si?

-Genda...Quédate ahí.

-Está bien... ¿Por que?

-¡Porque voy a ir a matarte!.-Grito antes de salir corriendo.

-Kidou espera-Dijo Goenji sin embargo el chico ya se había ido.

-Parece que Kidou-Kun está enojado...-Dijo Shirou algo preocupado.

-¿No, en serio? No me había dado cuenta Shirou, eres un genio.-Dijo sarcásticamente Afrodi mientras aplaudía.

\- Lo siento Afrodi-kun-Dijo con una mirada apenada.

-Olvídalo.-Dijo Afrodi.-No importa

\- ¿No está enojado?-Pregunto Shirou con una sonrisa tímida.

-No.-Dijo serio. Sin embargo noto algo diferente en la sonrisa del chico, algo un tanto siniestro que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

-Goenji.-Llamo el rubio acercándose a el chico de cabello color crema.

\- ¿Que sucede Afrodi?-Pregunto Goenji mirando al nombrado.

-Mira a Shirou disimuladamente y dime si no notas algo distinto.-Susurro el "dios"

En eso Goenji volteo sin ningún disimulo y miro por unos segundos a Shirou que simplemente sonrió un tanto confundido, luego Goenji volvió su vista al chico con complejo de dios.

-Te dije con disimulo.-Dijo Afrodi cruzándose de brazos.- ¿y? ¿Notaste algo?

\- ¿Algo?-Pregunto confundido.-Yo lo veo igual. Seguro te ha parecido.

\- Se que el estaba distinto, tenía algo siniestro en su mirada.

\- ¿Shirou? ¿Siniestro? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza con una rama?

-No, idiota.-Susurro antes de seguir caminando.

En ese momento se comenzaron a sentir ruidos extraños, Goenji enfoco la luz hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos mostrado una figura escalofriante.

\- Que hacemos?-Pregunto Afrodi asustado.

\- ...*Seria buena idea darle a Afrodi*-pensó Goenji en ese momento sin embargo sacudió la cabeza al ver que era una mala idea.- *Seguro que no lo quiere y viene por mi*

En eso la criatura se movió dejando ver una segunda cabeza, mientras que poco a poco se acercaban en eso bajo la presión del momento Shirou empujo a Afrodi hacia el monstruo.

-...¿Que?-Pregunto Goenji sorprendido ante la acción que había hecho Shirou.

-¡Solo corre!-Grito Shirou corriendo seguido de Goenji.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

-¿Afrodi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el espectro.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡No me mates, soy muy sexy para morir!-Dijo asustado Afuro.

-¡Afrodi, soy yo Midorikawa!-Grito el de chico de pelo verde sacándose las ramas y hojas de su cabello.

-¿Midorikawa? ¿Estas vivo?-Decía sorprendido.- ¿O eres un fantasma?

-No soy un fantasma, estoy vivo.-Decía mirándolo mal.

-Oigan par de chicas, no quiero interrumpir su conversación pero estamos en mitad de un bosque y muero de hambre, así que comiencen a moverse, idiotas.-Dijo Atsuya, susurrando lo ultimo.

-¿Shirou?-pregunto Afrodi.

-No soy Shirou, soy Atsuya, Fubuki Atsuya.-Explico molesto.

-¡Oh! ¡Me parece que escuchado de ti!-Exclamo Afrodi.

-¿¡En serio!?-Pregunto feliz Atsuya, al fin y al cabo eso significaba que su hermano mayor no lo había olvidado.

-No, realmente.-Dijo Afrodi adelantándose.

-¿Lo podemos abandonar?-Pregunto el chico de pelo melocotón.

-No.-Contesto Midorikawa.

-Tks.

\- Me pregunto como le iran a los chicos en el concurso.-Dijo suspirando el chico de cabello verde.

-¿Concurso?-Preguntaron Afrodi y Nagumo.

-Si un concurso que hicieron los chicos, no es muy relevante tampoco.-Decía siendo el que se adelantase.

 _ **En el campamento.**_

Poco a poco Fudou fue recobrando la conciencia y abriendo los ojos.

-Fudou, ¿Estas bien?-Dijo Natsumi dándole hielo al chico.

-Si claro, estoy perfectamente además del hecho de que me golpearon con una pala.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!-Grito Aki, avergonzada.

\- ¿¡Por que me golpeaste con una pala!?

\- Es que me asuste y pensé que eras un fantasma…

-¡Los fantasmas no existen!

En ese momento algo tomo a Fudou y lo arrastro fuera de la cabaña, asustando a sus compañeros.

-¡Se lo han llevado!-Exclamo aterrada Natsumi.

-Ha subestimado el poder del mas allá…Ahora los fantasmas decidirán su destino…

Las chicas palidecieron Natsumi sin aguantar mas se desmayo seguida de Aki, mientras Jim las miraba con su aura oscura.

 **Mientras en otro equipo.**

-Oh my Darling.

-…

-Cuando pueda lo alejare de ti y si no te matan yo lo are.-Dijo mirándolo con una mirada asesina haciendo palidecer a Domon.

-*Fuck my life* No creo que sea capas…

-Créeme Lo es...-Aseguro Touko.-Descansa en paz Domon.

 **Mientras tanto con Nagumo.**

Hiroto y Nagumo siguieron discutiendo y a su vez comenzaron a avanzar ignorando la falta de sus dos compañeros.

Una vez que dejaron de discutir se dieron cuenta que estaban muy lejos del campamento y de la falta de sus compañeros.

-Al parecer discutiendo nos hemos desviado del camino.

-¡Maldición!

-Lo peor de todo es que Fuyuka tenía el walkie talkie.

 **Con fuyuka.**

La chica había logrado sacar a Tsunami del río.

-¿No que sabias nadar?-Dijo Fuyuka mirándolo.

-Si, pero nunca en un río con corrientes monstruosas, caí en un remolino o algo así. Además me vino un calambre había comido algo.

-Lo que importa es que estas bien, debemos volver con esos dos gorilas.

-Si, mira que poner a ese par en el mismo equipo.

-Y condenarnos a nosotros, vamos.

-si.

Al llegar, y ver que no estaban sus amigos ambos se miraron.

-¿Se-Se los han llevado?-Pregunto Tsunami preocupado.

-No lo creo, mira hay huellas.-Agachándose y observándolas.-Deberieron irse por ese lado vamos.

-Entonce son hay tiempo que perder, vamos.-Dijeron saliendo tras ellos.

 **Mientras tanto con Goenji.**

-Shirou, ¿Por qué lo has lanzado?

-L-lo siento entre en pánico.-Bajando la cabeza y fingiendo falso arrepentimiento.

-Tranquilo, no lo soportaba creo que hubiera echo lo mismo. Pero abra que continuar.

-Si, pobre Afrodi-kun.

 **Con Kidou y Genda.**

-Maldición no los veo.

-Hay que buscarlos

-Si, pero con ese asesino, fantasma o lo que sea esta difícil

-Es mi hermana.

-Lo se, vamos a encontrarla.

 **Con Haruna y Tachimukai.**

Tachimukai fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, viendo que se encontraba rodeado de árboles y hierbas, noto algo húmedo cayendo sobre su mano, al ver lo que era se asusto, era sangre, su frente estaba sangrando, poco a poco se fue levantando, y observo que no estaba solo, ya que Haruna estaba a su lado mas herida que el.

-¡Haruna-chan!

Corrió hacia la chica y rompió su blusa en un intento para parar el sangrado del brazo.

-Maldición…-Susurro preocupado.-Haruna-chan, despierte.

Sin embargo no había caso la chica no despertaba, entonces sin saber como saco las suficientes fuerzas para cargar a la muchacha y llevarla a un cueva que estaba tras de si.

\- Tranquila Haruna-chan, veras que todo estará bien


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **Con la familia de Endou.**

-Espero Mamoru se encuentre bien.-Dijo la madre de Endou

-¡Claro que esta bien! ¡Seguro se encuentra jugando futbol!- Dijo el padre de Endou

-Si…Pero nunca se sabe.-Dijo la madre de Endou.

¿Qué crees que ocurrirá un fantasma con sed de venganza los matara?-Dijo bromeando pero al ver la cara de su esposa, supo que había dado en el clavo.-Cariño.-Dijo levantándose y abrazándola.-Tú sabes que esas cosas no existen, tranquila, además nuestro hijo es fuerte.-Dijo el padre de Endou sonriendo.

-Lo se, es como su abuelo.

-No importa cuando se caiga.

-El siempre se levanta.-Completo la madre sonriendo.-A menos que un fantasma lo mate.

-¡Cariño!

-Lo siento jaja

 **Mientras tanto en el club de Atletismo.**

-Jo me hubiera gustado ir.-Dice un Miyasaka algo triste.

-Si bueno, para ir hubieras tenido que entrar al club de futbol.-Dijo Mach.-Cosa que no harás por que no se te da bien.

-Como sea, cuando Kazemaru-Kun vuelva le pediré que me enseñe a jugar.

-Ambos sabemos que no funcionara. Miyasaka cuando algo no se te da, no hay nada que hacer.-Dijo suspirando.

-Eres malo Mach.

-Como sea.

 **En casa del delantero del Raimon.**

-Espero que oni-san este bien.-Dijo.-Unos amigos me han dicho que donde fueron ocurren cosas raras y hay fantasmas.

-Quizás con un buen susto se le vaya esa idea de jugar fútbol.

-Oto-san malo, Oni-San no dejara el futbol aunque este estuviese maldito.

-Lamento decir que tienes razón.-Susurra el padre de Goenji..

 **En Sun Garden.**

-Mas les vale que Midorikawa, este bien.-Dijo Hitomiko enojada.-Seguro que lo han perdido.

-Hitomiko, tranquila.-Dijo Padre intentando calmarla.

-¿Calmarme? Hablamos de Midorikawa, el ser inofensivo y con mala orientación.

-Esta a cargo de Nagumo y Hiroto.

-Por eso me preocupo, Nagumo el chico que olvido alimentar a su pez dorado y este murió y Hiroto el chico que se toma todo con calma y diversión, debí obligar a Suzuno a ir.

-Hitomiko, tranquila.

-¡Estoy tranquila!

-Seguro que se han estado peleando y Midorikawa fue comido por fantasmas-Susurro Suzuno.

-Eso no ayuda.-Aseguro Ulvida cruzándose de brazos.

-Nunca lo dije para ayudar, solo dije la realidad.-Dijo Suzuno serio.

Osamu pasa con una pala.

-¿Qué aras con esa pala?-pregunto Ulvida curiosa.

\- ¿Qué crees? Cavarle la tumba al muerte -Dijo Osamu algo triste

-Decóralo con helado a el le gustaba.-Dijo Suzuno.

-¡Midorikawa no murió!-Grito Ulvida llamando la atención de Hitomiko.

-¿¡Midoirikawa murio!?-Pregunto histérica.

-Hablaba del Hamster de Nagumo.-Susurro Osamu.

-Llamare a los abogados, algo me dice que tendremos denuncias.-Susurra Padre saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Respondan!-Grito Hitomiko poniendo un rostro que decía "Los matare"

-N-no ocurrió nada.-Dijo Ulvida asustada mirando mal a Suzuno quien había dicho que murió.

-Si ha muerto Midorikawa, juro que los mato.

\- ¿Y si los murieron los tres?-Pregunto Suzuno

-Golpeare sus cadáver-Dijo Hitomiko

-¿Y si desaparecieron?

-Organizare una búsqueda para machacarlos.

\- ¿Una buscada de cadáveres?-Pregunto Suzuno

-Suzuno cállate no tienes derecho a hablar

-Solo digo que murieron.-En ese momento entra Nero.

-¿Quiénes murieron?-pregunto Nero.

-¿Hacen mucho ruido que sucede?-Pregunto Rain entrando.

-Hiroto, Nagumo y Midorikawa.-Respondió Suzuno.

-Ellos no fueron solo a un campamento?

-Si pero terminaron muriendo..-Respondió tranquilo Suzuno.

-…..

Una hora después todo Sun Garden sabia que había muerto los capitanes de genesis,geminis y prominence.

-Que no están muertos.-Exclamo enojada Ulvida sin embargo nadie la escuchaba.

 **Mientras en el instituto imperial.**

\- Narukami ¿Crees que estén bien en el campamento?-Pregunto Sakuma.

\- Si, por que no lo estarían después de todo fueron con entrenadores.

-Si tienes razón.


	9. Chapter 9

Un chico de cabellos verdes se dirigía corriendo rumbo al campamento, en sus ojos se reflejaba la desesperación, miedo, culpabilidad y angustia….

 **Desesperación** ….Por saber quien era el próximo, por saber si el era el próximo…Desesperado por ayuda…

 **Angustia** ….Por haber tomado tal decisión…Sabiendo que podía haber echo algo…

 **Culpabilidad** …Por que huyo, por pensar primero en el…

 **Miedo** ….Por los rumores aparentemente reales….

Mientras corría sentía sonidos a su alrededor, gritos y llantos, una niebla densa que aparecía tras el, solo lo alentaba a correr aun mas rápido sus insitos le advertían que debía escapar lo mas rápido que pudiera de ahí…Su respiración ligeramente acelerada no por el cansancio, si no por lo ocurrido horas atrás mientras su corazón que latía tan rápido que parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho…

Tropezó…. ¡Oh! ¡Terrible accidente!

Sin embargo al levantase sitio que alguien sujetaba su tobillo, desesperado comenzó a mover su pierna, forcejeando con alguien o algo, hasta que logro zafarse aunque ahora su pantalón estaba roto con las marcas unas garras…Sin aguardar mucho tiempo se puso de pie, ahora sus cabellos desordenados, su ropa sucia y su rostro algo lastimado por las ramas de los árboles era lo único que lo acompañaba,

Al llegar, se relajo unos segundos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, sea lo que sea que minutos atrás lo había seguido ya no se encontraba…Al menos eso creyó el, hasta sentir una mano posesionarse en su hombro, su corazón pareció detenerse por unos segundos, era la primera vez que tenia tanto miedo dentro de sí, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos fuertemente, quería, no, deseaba gritar sin embargo ningún sonido salía de esta, y por unos segundos creyó desmayarse a causa del pánico que sentía….

-Kazemaru…-Llamo un chico en un tono bajo.- ¿te encuentras bien?

Al oír esa voz tan conocida para el abrió sus ojos y soltó todo el aire que había contenido…

-¿Jin?-Susurro apenas audible, dudoso…

-Si, ¿Estas bien?

Como pudo el chico asintió volteando lentamente.

-¿Aki y Natsumi?

-No lo se, comenzamos a escuchar cosas, susurros, en ese momento, Natsumi estaba tan aterrada que salio corriendo y Aki fue a seguirla, cuando me disponía a ir también pero desperté inconciente en el suelo. –Relato Jin quitando su mano del hombro del chico quien estaba un poco mas tranquilo.-Deberías ir a beber agua y descansar un poco se te ve agotado y agobiado.

El chico de ojos bermellón, quedo callado unos segundos y soltó un suspiro y asintió, realmente estaba agotado, la noche estaba apunto de acabar y no había dormido nada sin embargo se encontraba preocupado, ¿Y como no estarlo? Sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo desaparecían poco a poco y el sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo…

-Estoy seguro que vendrán al campamento en la mañana, deberán come y descansar, además de organizar un plan.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Kazemaru.

Una vez en el comedor el chico bebió agua casi con desesperación, ahogándose de vez en cuando, luego de eso se dispuso a curar sus heridas y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre la mesa…

Su sueño sin embargo fue interrumpido por un sonido, un grito que lo hizo despertarse sobresaltado, observo a su alrededor y al no ver a Jin aumento su temor, los ruidos fueron aumentando sin embargo solo atino a levantarse salir corriendo, sin prestar atención a donde iba, a causa de eso termino chocando contra algo o alguien y cayo al suelo, para ese entonces los sonidos se detuvieron…

-¿Kazemaru?-Pregunto la una voz conocida para el chico, una voz que para el en esos momento era melodiosa.

-¡Aki!-Dijo alzando la cabeza algo sorprendido, pues la chica no venia sola, sino que venia acompañada de Jim.

-Jim ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento, escuche la voz de Aki afuera, así que fui a investigar pero no pretendía tardar tanto.

-¡Podrías haberme despertado!-reprocho el chico.

-Estabas demasiado agotado, realmente creí que lo mejor era no despertarte.

Kazemaru suspiro no iba a negar que estaba cansado.

-Comprendo.-Fue lo único que dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?-Pregunto preocupada al chica.

-Digamos que e tenido problemas con esa cosa o lo que sea.

-Vaya, pero… ¿Tobitaka?

Kazemaru agacho la mirada….

-A el bueno…

 _ **Flash back**_

Ambos chicos caminaban en silencio, jamás habían hablado, sin embargo no por que se odiaran, al contrario, era por que no tenían nada en común, ningún tema de conversación aunque la ocasión o mas bien la situación actual tampoco ayudaba para que ambos chicos se conocieran mas.

Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir que alguien los perseguía, se dirigieron una mirada y aceleraron el paso, sin embargo sea lo que sea que los seguía, también acelero el paso, fue entonces cuando ambos chicos comenzaron a correr, pero en un descuido terminaron separados, siendo Tobitaka quien tuviera el Walkie Talkie, cuando lograron perder de vista a quien los seguía, se sintieron a salvo y aun estando en distintos lugares, comenzaron a buscar la manera de reencontrarse con su compañero, sin embargo un grito los saco de su trabajo y los hizo cambiar el rumbo para ir dirigirse hacia ahí.

Una vez que llegaron vieron a Afrodi, frente a un ser con una motosierra, Tobitaka no pudo evitar mirar a Kazemaru y hacerle un movimiento con su mano indicándole que debían irse y aunque Kazemaru quisiera ayudar a Afrodi admitía que tampoco quería morir, aunque eso sonase muy egoísta de su parte.

Una vez lejos, ambos chicos les había sentado mal haber abandonado a su compañero o mas bien ex compañero de equipo Afuro, pero no había remedio, ninguno quería morir…Siguieron en su búsqueda cuando les pareció ver algo en el suelo, Tobitaka observo a Kazemaru y le entrego el Walkie Talkie, para caminar hacia aquel arbusto y agarrar el objeto en sus manos.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Kazemaru

-Parece ser que es tela, creo que del uniforme de Kogure…

-Entonces ellos estuvieron por aquí…

-Eso parece.-Dijo dándole la espalda al arbusto.

En ese momento una figura apareció tras Tobitaka jalándolo, Kazemaru quiso moverse y ayudarlo sin embargo el miedo paralizo sus piernas, cuando el chico creyó que se habían llevado a su compañero este salio de detrás del arbusto arrastradose pidiendo ayuda, sin embargo Kazemaru tan solo lo miro…Tenia miedo y se negaba a morir.

-Lo siento.-Susurro mientra salía corriendo, dejando a un Tobitaka desconcertado y en manos de su futuro asesino.

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

Silencio…Eso fue lo único que hubo luego después del que chico relatara su historia.

-No quería, yo.-Fue interrumpido.

-Creo que en tu lugar, hubiésemos hecho lo mismo-Aseguro Jim serio.

En ese momento el Walkie Talkie de Kazemaru comenzó a sonar sin embargo había estática.

(Los puntos significan estática)

-"Vamos a …. Matarlos"-Se escucho entrecortado.- Todos están …..Muertos.-Se escuchaba, ninguno era capas de reconocer la voz y la estática era demasiado fuerte.

Sin embargo en ese momento una voz de un adulto sonó.

-"Pefecto …Todo sale de acuerdo el plan"-Se escucho.-"Todos estarán muertos …..-La estática realmente no parecía ayudar para entender la conversación.-Ellos no tuvieron que venir aquí. Una vez….Que esto…..Ellos….Vendrán….Al otro lado.

La conversación se apago….Entonces gritos comenzaron a escucharse alrededor de todos ellos, pero no cualquier gritos si no el de sus compañeros.

-Ayúdenos…-Susurraban

-Sáquenos…-Dijo susurrandole.


	10. Chapter 10

Al escuchar esa ultima frase, se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, mirándose preocupados…

-Hay que hacer algo.-Dijo Aki.

-¿Estas loca?-Se oyó detrás de ella.

-¿Genda, Kidou?-Preguntaron los presentes

-¡Están bien!

-¿Nos dabas por muertos?

-Bueno…-Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-La duda ofende.-Dijo Kidou cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero Kidou ¿Qué haces con Genda?-Pregunto Kazemaru

-Si, ¿Dónde estan Goenji,Afrodi y Shirou? ¿Se los llevaron?-Pregunto Aki preocupada.

-No, digamos que me he ido de su equipo.-Contesto tranquilamente

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Jin.

\- Genda me aviso del accidente que tuvieron Tachimukai y Haruna.

¿¡Accidente!?-Preguntaron todos exaltados

-Cayeron por un barranco.-Dijo Genda preocupado, para luego relatar lo sucedido.

-Ojala estén bien.-Dijo Kidou preocupado.-Era demasiado profundo así que decidimos venir al campamento para contactar ayuda.

-Tendemos un problema entonces-Dijo Jin mientras todos lo miraban.-Todas las líneas de comunicación han caído.

En ese momento llegaron los demás quines lograron escuchar lo que dijo Jin.

-¿Qué? Estas de broma ¿verdad? –Pregunto con cierto temor Rika sin embargo Jin negó.-Maldición.

-No encontraron a Ichinose ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Aki.

-Es como si se hubiese esfumado.

-Se han llevado a Someoka.-Dijo Genda.

-Mientras relatabas la historia podrías haberlo dicho.-Dijo Touko cruzándose de brazos

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo Genda.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Nagumo y Hiroto.**_

Ambos chicos se encontraban aun en el bosque, totalmente solos y aislados, Nagumo se acomodo bajo un árbol intentando conciliar el sueño mientras Hiroto por su parte lo miro desconcertado.

-¿Vas a dormir? ¿En serio? ¡Estamos perdidos, es serio, no deberías estar tan tranquilo!-Nagumo tan solo lo ignoro, ante esto, Hiroto frunció el ceño y colocando sus manos en la cintura continuo su discurso.

-Déjame dormir.-Dijo Nagumo ya luego de escuchar un buen rato el discurso de Hiroto.

-¡Nagumo! ¡Levantarte debe-…!-No pudo continuar ya que algo le cubrió la boca, mientras sogas lo ataban y lo mentían en una carretilla, Hiroto forcejeo un rato, hasta que al fin pudo liberarse de quien le había cubierto la boca.- -¡Nagumo! ¡Ayúdame!

-No caeré en esa déjame dormir.-Dijo Nagumo somnoliento.

-¡No es ninguna broma!-Mientras veía a su atacante-*¿Un Kappa?* ¡Kappas me están secuestrando!

-Los Kappas no existen Hiroto, ya no somos niños para esas historias, ahora cállate.

Hiroto intento liberarse al ver que sus intentos de pedir ayuda eran inútiles sin embargo, alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente, para luego meterlo en una bolsa y llevárselo en la carretilla.

-Al fin paz.-Susurro Nagumo durmiendo por fin.

 **Con Atsuya, Afrodi y Midorikawa.**

El chico de cabello melocotón caminaba en silencio seguido del de peinado parecido a un helado, mientras que Afrodi aun hundido en sus pensamientos no noto que se quedaba atrás mientras que alguien o algo se acercaba por su espalda, cuando lo noto ya era demasiado tarde, su agresor lo capturo, lo único que se escucho fue el grito del chico con complejo de dios, el grito fue tan fuerte, que llego a oídos de Midorikawa y de los que se encontraban en el campamento.

-¿Atsuya hasta oído eso?

-Si.-Contesto tranquilamente.

-Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo

-No.-Respondió serio.-Tu camina que tu maldición no ayuda mucho ni lo salvara.

-Yo iré.-Dijo Midorikawa yendo a buscar a Afrodi.

-Idiota.-Susurro Atsuya serio.

Midorikawa se dirigió hasta allí sin embargo la solo encontró una sombra quien al verlo se dirigió hacia el, al ver esto Midorikawa salio corriendo mientras era seguido por la sombra.

Mientras tanto Kazemaru corría al sitio donde se hoyo el grito, ya que al ser el más veloz lo habían enviado, una vez que llego, quedo sorprendido ante lo que vio.

-No puede ser.-Susurro.


	11. Chapter 11

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-Se han llevado a Someoka.-Dijo Genda.

 _ **. . . .**_

-¡Nagumo! ¡Levantarte debe-…!-No pudo continuar ya que algo le cubrió la boca, mientras sogas lo ataban y lo mentían en una carretilla, Hiroto forcejeo un rato, hasta que al fin pudo liberarse de quien le había cubierto la boca.- ¡Nagumo! ¡Ayúdame!

 _ **. . . .**_

Midorikawa se dirigió hasta allí sin embargo solo encontró una sombra quien al verlo se dirigió hacia el, al ver esto Midorikawa salio corriendo mientras era seguido por la sombra.

 _ **. . . .**_

-No puede ser.-Susurro.

 **Capitulo 11**

Kazemaru miro perplejo a quien tenia frente a el…Creyó estar soñando, pues frente a el, estaba el Capitán del Raimon y su mejor amigo, Endou Mamoru.

El chico tenía algunos rasguños, y un raspón en su cabeza, su ropa estaba algo rasgada, y en su cabeza ya no tenía su banda, ahora esta estaba en su brazo, pero lo mas extraño era su expresión, vacía y seria.

-¿Endou?-Susurro incrédulo.

\- Estas vivo.-Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Si y….Tú también….-Dijo extrañado.- Pero… ¿Cómo?

Endou le dirigíos una mirada a su alrededor, analizando todo, para luego mirar firmemente a Kazemaru.

-Sígueme a la base, no es seguro hablar aquí.

-Oye no me has respondido.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Espera, ¿Base? ¿De que hablas?-Pregunto sin comprender, sin embargo nunca le llego respuesta pues Endou comenzaba a alejarse y sin duda el no se quedaría solo en mitad de la nada, así que apuro el paso quedando al lado del chico castaño.

Una vez que llegan al campamento…

-Que extraño esta vacío.-Dice tranquilamente Endou, con una mirada seria.

-*¡Este no es Endou!*-Pensó Kazemaru mirándolo con una cara que decía "WTF"

-Revisemos el lugar.-Dijo Endou con un tono demándate.

-Pero….

-Nada de peros, camina Hiroto.-Dijo yendo en dirección al comedor dejando a el de cabellos azulados confundidos.- ¡Apresúrate!

\- ¿Qué? Bueno supongo que no importa, abre escuchado mal….-Dijo siguiéndole.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor se encontraron a todos ahí comiendo algo.

-Chicos, ¡encontré a Endou!-Dijo Kazemaru sonriendo.

-¡Endou!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo felices de ver a su capitán a salvo, sin embargo este los ignoro y en voz firme y demandante pregunto.

-¿Quiénes han Muerto?

-Muertos: Natsumi, Tobitaka, Ichinose, Someoka, Kogure, Fudou,Afrodi, Desaparecidos: Haruna, Fuyuka,Tsunami, Midorikawa, Nagumo,Hiroto,Shirou, Tachimukai, Goenji.

-Hiroto, Ichinose y Fuyuka están.-Dijo señalando a Kazemaru, Domon y Aki.- Mira que confiar en tu inteligencia Kabeyama prefiero confiar en la inteligencia de una rata.

-¿Que es lo que has dicho?-Pregunto incrédulo Kidou.- Espera, ¿Kabeyama? Endou Soy Kidou.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Endou en todo esto?-Pregunto el mismo Endou, confuso, sin perder su expresión seria.

-….. ¿Que?

-¿Capitán a que se refiere?

-…...

-Como decía, los perdidos en realidad son: Aki, Kazemaru y Domon.

-Pero si estamos aquí-Exclamaron sorprendidos.

-¿Se han golpeado la cabeza?

-¿Qué? Hablamos en serio.-Dijeron confusos

-¡Endou déjate de bromas!, ¡como eso!.-Dijo Rika señalando a Domon.- ¡Va a ser mi hermoso cariñin!

-Si…espera….¡Oye!

-Muy buen intento Touko, pero todos sabemos que a ti te gusta Tsunami.

-¡C-claro que no!-Dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

-¿¡Como que Touko!? Soy Rika.

-¿Endou? ¿Estas bien?

-¿Dónde esta Kidou? Necesito a hablar de estrategias para contraatacar al enemigo.

-¿Estrategias de contraataque?

-Endou mejor déjate de bromear no es tiempo para eso.-Dijo Genda.

-Concuerdo con Genda.-Opino Kidou…

-Primero Kabeyama me alegro que concuerdes conmigo, segunda Endou pedazo de vago idiota cállate.

Ante este último comentario todos hicieron silencio….

-Etto….¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto Touko.

-¿Cómo se va llamar? ¡Es Endou Touko!-Dijo Domon con obviedad

-Domon cierra la boca.-Ordeno Rika a lo que Domon obedeció

.

-Soy Genda, el líder de casi los últimos sobrevivientes del mundo.

-…

-Chicos….¡Reunión ahora!-Grito Touko, a lo que todos asintieron y se alejaron hacia el fondo del comedor dejando a Endou solo.

-¿Para que es esta reunión?-Pregunto Jim.

-Creo que es más que obvio lo sucedido con Endou.-Dijo Touko.

-¿Nos juega una broma?

-¿Al final se volvió más idiota?.-Dijo Rika

-¡No! Kidou diles.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Se supone que eres el listo.

-…

-¿No lo sabes?

-Si lo se, denme un segundo.-Dijo mientras iba con Endou, y a los pocos minutos volvió.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te dijo algo importante?

-Se puede decir, el cree que estamos en una especie de mundo post apocalíptico. Al parecer lo único que recuerda fue haberse dado contra una roca.

-Ya ¿y?

-Parece que eso despertó un alter ego desconocido de Endou.

-Ya genial, ¿Y los nombres?

-Puede que con el golpe los nombres y rostros se hayan mezclado.

\- En conclusión el golpe causo que las poca neuronas de Endou murieran y además los recuerdos, nombres, etc de Endou se licuaron y quedaron hechos un batido.-Dijo Rika.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-pregunto Aki preocupada.

-Creo que seria mejor seguirle el juego, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar si le decimos la verdad.

-Posiblemente destruyamos su mente.-Dice tranquilamente Kazemaru.

-Si.-Dijo Kidou.

-Decidido le seguiremos el juego.-Dicen todos, para luego volver con Endou.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Kidou?

-¿A quien se refiere?

-Creo que si yo soy Kabeyama….Kidou debe de ser el….

-Esperen un segundo, el tiene razón….

-¿¡Y Kabeyama!?

Todos se miraron y salieron corriendo rumbo a la cabaña de este, pues era la última vez que lo habían visto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Fuyuka caminaba junto a Tsunami algo agotada, no había dormido en toda la noche gracias a los ronquidos del chico de melena rosa, y por si fuese poco este no se callaba ni un segundo, contándole sobre como extrañaba el mar o como Otomura le enseño su truco del ritmo, o la vez que cuando tenia 8 años dio su primer beso con lo que el consideraba "Una sirena terrestre" o sobre esas peleas que tenia contra grandes olas, el chico le caía bien, sin embargo estaba harta de escucharlo, casi podía compadecer a quien seria su esposa.

-*Si no se calla agarrare una rama y lo golpeare peor de lo que Rika golpeo a Domon*-Pensaba la joven de cabello violeta.

-¿Qué pasa chica? Tienes muy mala cara.

-Oh nada Tsunami, es solo que no e dormido bien y me duele un poco la cabeza.-Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Comprendo, se que es lo que te aliviara, en Okinawa tenemos la receta perfecta para el dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Silencio?-Pregunto la chica emocionada.

-No, ¡una canción!

La chica borro su sonrisa apenas Tsunami pronuncio esas palabras, y para su "Suerte" el chico abrió la boca, haciendo todo tipo de ruidos, que parecían un ave en agonía, para luego "cantar" o mejor dicho aullar, de una manera que se podría decir que la canción que Midorikawa canto en el autobús era una melodía de los Ángeles en comparación con lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ahora se lo que sintió Tobitaka en el autobús, ¿Por qué fui por el?-Susurro la chica lo más bajo que pudo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Tsunami, quien para suerte de la chica no la escucho.

-Oh nada, nada.-Dijo Fuyuka rápidamente.

-Ya entiendo, tienes vergüenza de pedirme que cante mucho más alto, ¡Esta bien lo intentare!

-*Debí quedarme con el par de idiotas que se peleaban, fantasmas si me oyen no sean crueles y ¡vengan por mi!*-Pensó la chica llorando internamente.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y la tortura para la pobre chica se hizo peor, hasta que exploto gritándole al chico quien no comprendía nada.

 **No muy lejos de ahí….**

Goenji caminaba pensativo, siempre había creído que su amigo "mata osos" eran un pan de dios, incapaz de matar una mosca, pero al verlo empujar al "intento fallido de hombre y dios" su ultima conversación con el llego a su mente "Algo siniestro en su mirada.

-¿Goenji? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿He? Nada….

\- Esta bien.-Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Oye Shirou, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si

-¿Te caía mal Afrodi y Domon?

-¡Claro que no! Fue solo una reacción, realmente lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a Afrodi-san.-Dijo con un deje de genuino arrepentimiento.

-Ya veo… ¿Y Domon?

-¿Por qué me caería mal?-Pregunto de manera inocente, sin embargo algo no paso desapercibido para el goleador de fuego, tal y como dijo Afrodi el de cabello plateado tenia algo en su mirar que lo volvía algo ¿macabro? Sin embargo algo detuvo su pensamiento unos gritos que se oían a lo lejos.

-Oye Goenji, ¿Escuchas esos gritos?

-Si…Parecen ser de….

-¡Fuyuka!

Ambos chicos se miraron y salieron rumbo donde se oían los gritos solo para ver a un Tsunami abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba y una Fuyuka con un humor peor que el de Someoka y Tobitaka.

 **Mientras tanto en el campamento…**

Todos suspiraron con tranquilidad Kabeyama había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo, sin embargo seria un poco difícil explicarle todo una vez que lo despertaran.

-¿Quién lo despierta?-Pregunto Kidou, apenas el pregunto eso Endou le quito la rama a Rika y se lo lanzo a Kabeyama despertándolo.

-¡Mi rama!-Dijo Rika yendo por ella.

-¡Kidou holgazán! ¡Levantarte! No puedo creer que se te hayan pegado actitudes de Kabeyama.-Dijo mirando mal a Kidou.

-*¿Por que siento que me odia?*

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kabeyama confundido.

\- Las personas mueren día a día, somos los últimos que quedamos, unos ladrones se han llevado nuestras armas gracias a la idiotez de Endou, ahora nuestra supervivencia se basa en nuestra inteligencia.- lo siento Kabeyama no sobrevivirás.-Dijo Mirando a Kidou con odio y lastima.

-¿¡Que!?-Grito angustiado Kabeyama.

-Tranquilo se refería a Kidou.-Le susurro Touko para luego explicarle todo al chico.

 **Mientras tanto con Tachimukai y Haruna.**

El chico había salido a buscar leña ya que comenzaba a hacer frío, estaba un poco mas tranquilo pues su compañera al fin había despertado, sin embargo cuando llegaba a la cueva escucho un grito, rápidamente soltó lo que traía y corrió con gran rapidez hacia donde estaba su compañera, pero al llegar suspiro tranquilamente, la chica solo había gritado por una araña, se acerco y la aplasto, volvió a salir y trajo la leña que había soltado para luego hacer una fogata…

Tenían un largo camino antes de llegar al campamento.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Nagumo, abrió con cierta lentitud sus ojos al sentir los primeros rayos del sol, suspiro, para ser la primera vez que dormía en el bosque, no había estado tan mal, río para si mismo y se sentó unos momentos, mientras bostezaba y miraba hacia sus lados, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de no ver a su compañero.

-¿Hiroto?-Pregunto mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico, sin embargo solo obtuvo como respuesta, silencio.-Esto no da Gracias Hiroto, ¡Deja de bromear!-Grito frustrado aunque luego le cayo como balde de agua fría la cruel verdad, Hiroto nunca bromeaba….Asustado y preocupado, se levanto de un salto mientras gritaba el nombre de ambos chicos perdidos, pues si, estaba solo, perdido en un bosque donde sus compañeros estaban desapareciendo y por si fuese peor, había perdido al ser mas responsable y a al chico que tenia mente de helado el cual era su responsabilidad, menudo responsable era el y Hiroto, aunque vamos, ya se sabia que el era capas de perder a Midorikawa, pero, ¿Qué Hiroto le abandonara en el bosque? ¿O peor aun que lo mataran su lado y el no se entero? Vamos, ya era el colmo.- Odio mi suerte-susurro frustrado.

Dejando de lado al pobre pelirrojo de peinado parecido al de una flor, un pelirrojo se encontraba con un vestido blanco, mirando con temor a quien tenia frente a el, ¿Qué le había sucedido? Pues luego de haber despertado amordazado vistiendo un vestido blanco conoció a quien seria su "futuro esposo" en esos momentos, si, no escucharon mal, pues digamos que su "futuro esposo" seria un Kappa, el no era un experto en el idioma de estos, pero juraba que le habían amenazado para que se casara con su rey, y no por que le apuntaran con ramas, cucharas, flores y piedras, creía tal cosa. Había que aclarara que los Kappas eran mas fuertes de lo que parecían y también mas ciegos, puesto que habían pensado que el era mujer, y era eso lo que mas le enfadaba de la situación, haber, el chico podría aceptar que estos confundieran a Ulvida con Hombre, a Midorikawa,Afrodi,Kazemaru,Shirou y hasta a Suzuno con mujer, ¿Pero a el? Debía de ser una broma.

Cerca de ahí un chico de cabello verde observaba todo con una mirada de burla, realmente hacia un esfuerzo para contener la risa que esa situación le provocaba, ¿Y como no? Su amigo pelirrojo estaba con un vestido blanco apunto de desposar a un Kappa, que tenia de atractivo lo mismo que Kagueyama, volvió a mirar a su compañero, sintiendo esta vez algo de lastima, aunque comenzó a reflexionar, si lo salvaba o no, ya que este no lo ayudo siquiera cuando Tobitaka casi lo lanza fuera del autobús, al final y sintiéndose culpable por pensar en abandonarlo o no, decidió ir y rescatarlo, y ahí estaban corriendo de una horda de Kappas, mientras Midorikawa luchaba por cargar a su amigo estilo princesa, un rato mas.

-Corre más rápido Midorikawa, nos alcanzan.-Grito Hiroto asustado.

-Seria más fácil si no estuvieras tan gordo.-Se quejo Midorikawa, mientras aceleraba el paso ignorando la mirada indignada del pelirrojo.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Un chico de cabello melocotón, caminaba acompañado de un supuesto dios caído del cielo, el cual dirigía al primero al campamento, una vez llegaron fueron atacados por rocas y Rika, esta ultima parecía una fiera y su grito de guerra no era nada mas y nada menos que "Por Ichinose" el Fubuki menor, decidió esquivar a la chica y el golpe termino en la cara del rubio.

-Vaya, menuda chica mas violenta.-Susurro Atsuya caminando hacia donde el suponía era el comedor, para sorpresa de todos quienes estaban escondidos creyeron que Shirou había vuelto al campamento, sin embargo cuando le llamaron, este solo grito "No soy shirou".

-Chicos, creo que Shirou esta como Endou.-Susurro Touko.

\- ¿Otro más?-Pregunto Kidou ya molesto, pues en las pocas horas solo había recibido insultos y maltrato de su capitán, mientras que por otro lado Kabeyama se llenaba de halagos y buenos tratos, y Endou le protegía y defendía, o si el chico adoraba ser "Kidou".

En esos momentos un rubio entro algo molesto y ofendido al comedor seguido de una chica que se estaba disculpando muchas veces por haberlo golpeado.

-Bueno ahora que llego Goenji con un enemigo podremos hablar.

-¿Goenji?-Pregunto Afrodi sin entender, ganadose la mirada de todos, entonces Aki se acerco y le explico lo sucedido.- Entiendo, se le fundió lo poco del cerebro que poseía. Pero… ¿Enemigo?

-No tengo idea.

\- Pues es obvio, este no es Shirou, es un enemigo.-Solto de golpe el capitan.

\- ¿Por qué dices que no es Shirou?-Pregunto Kabeyama confuso, puesto que aun le costaba saber quien era cada uno.

-Por que el no se parece para nada, Shirou tiene el pelo al estilo mohicano, en todo caso se parece a Fudou, pero no es el.-Explico Endou, mientras todos se le quedaban viendo extrañados

-Menudo comparativo uso.-Dijo Kidou.

-Pero es real, Shirou es como Fudou multiplicado por mil pero finge ser como Aki, un ángel.-Dijo Domon asustado mientras se alejaba de Atsuya, sin embargo frunció el ceño al escuchar la risa de todos.

-¿Mi hermano ser malvado?-Pregunto en tono burlón Atsuya.-Ja y yo no, no conocí a la persona mas irritante del mundo.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras recibía la mirada de todos.

-¿Hermano?

-Si, Soy el gran Atsuya Fubuki, sobreviviente de una avalancha.

-¿Pero como es eso posible?-Preguntaron todos, mientras el chico suspiraba y relataba de manera exagerada todo lo que paso.

-Vaya-exclamo Haruna.-Debió ser difícil.

-Algo así, pero no es nada para mí, el chico más genial del mundo.

-Por cierto, sobre lo de irritante, no te lo negare, Goenji es el ser mas irritante del mundo, y viste pelo? Parece una escoba vieja, me cae tan mal, desde que lo conocí me dan ganas de dispararle con una bazuca, de donde vengo lo arreglamos así, además nunca supe si era mujer o no. Sin embargo debería de aprender del estilo de Afuro, el es mi mejor amigo, y mi mano derecha, un genio con las armas y siempre conquista a todas las chicas, sin duda, Afuro no es tan patético como lo es Kabeyama y Goenji.

Ante ese comentario todo rieron, lo admitían, ese Endou sin duda era mucho más malo y cómico que el anterior.

Por otro lado y no muy lejos de ahí un chico corría a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por un oso, llegando así, a chocarse contra un chico que aprecia estar en rincón llorando y cayendo con el a un pozo.

-Yo iré por el.-Aclaro Fuyuka comenzando a caminar.

-Seguiré a Fuyu-chan de cerca.-Menciono Shirou alejándose.

-Supongo que me toca ser buena persona.-Dijo Goenji cruzándose de brazos.-Menudos amigos, que cuando todo se pone feo, se van y me dejan a los ruidosos.

Una vez que el goleador de fuego saco a sus amigos de ahí, y comenzó a caminar en busca de Shirou y Fuyuka, solo podía escuchar los lamentos de Tsunami y las quejas de Nagumo, así es, Goenji era el chico menos afortunado, primero el intento de dios y ahora ese par, ¿Estaba mal que quisiera que se los llevaran los fantasmas?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

 **Con Fuyuka y Shirou.**

Ambos chicos caminaban en silencio por el oscuro bosque, era de decirse que la chica se encontraba algo cansada, puesto que no había podido conciliar el sueño correctamente, suspiro, realmente se sentía mal por haberle gritado a su amigo de cabellera rosa, pero no estaba por demás decir, que este se lo había buscado, vamos, había que admitirlo, a nadie le agradaba estar horas y horas, aguantando gritos y cantos desafinados, además de escuchar los mismos y horribles chistes repetidas veces, llegaba a ser molesto, muy irritante, por ese motivo dentro de si, sentía un gran alivio por haberlo dejado atrás.

Shirou por su parte, se encontraba bastante tranquilo, aun si muy dentro de si, tuviese un mal presentimiento, era de decir, que quizás se estaba pasando un poco, pero, el era un ser humano ¿no? Tenía su lado malo y bueno, y luego de estar tanto tiempo en el Raimon, uno aprende a querer y odiar a sus compañeros, en este caso, el odiaba a Domon, pero muy dentro de si, pero muy dentro de si, en verdad, se los juro, muy dentro de si, el le tenia aprecio y se lo recompensaría una vez salieran del campamento, ¿Sobre Afuro? Bueno, digamos que no era agradable el oír al dios narcisista quejándose, además, no lo había hecho apropósito, era verdad, que había actuado por impulso, internamente, se sentía mal, pero, bueno con el tiempo, sabía que lo iba a superar.

Suspiro, a veces le preocupaba que se le estuvieran pasando las actitudes de Tobitaka y Fudou, sobretodo ahora que los domingos iban a casa de Someoka a ver películas, ¿Y como se llevaban bien? Pues todo comenzó un día que se cancelo el entrenamiento y comenzó una especie de discusión para una noche de películas un domingo, de la cual, los únicos que pudieron ir fueron Fudou, el y Tobitaka.

Desde entonces, las bromas y comentarios burlescos respectivos al equipo no se hicieron esperar por parte de los tres chicos "malos".

-¿Y a donde vamos Fuyu-chan?-Pregunto Shirou, alzando la vista solo para notar que estaba solo.

Se estarán preguntando que ocurrió con la chica pues el de cabello plateado, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho ni noto que una niebla se llevaba a su compañera.

-…. Creo que se la llevaron….Lo mejor seria volver… ¿Por donde era el campamento?-Se pregunto a si mismo, mientras seguía avanzando.

Por otro lado en el campamento, se podían escuchar la gran discusión que mantenía el capitán con "Kabeyama", quien en realidad era Kidou, este se encontraba molesto, por las continuas burlas y por que el capitán le vacío jugo de naranja en la cabeza por haberse dormido, en verdad, podía aguantarlo de Fudou, Kogure, Someoka, pero ¿Endou? O no, no se dejaría pisotear por alguien como Endou, sin embargo estaba sorprendido, Endou estaba demostrando una gran capacidad para saber contraatacar con argumentos, algo ridículos puesto que hablaba de guerras nucleares, zombies, etc. Realmente parecía estar atascado en una discusión que por primera vez, estaba perdiendo, ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Que la persona que tenia en frente ganándole en argumentos era Endou.

-Chicos, ¡Acabo de recordar algo!-Corto la discusión derepente Kabeyama.

-¿Qué sucede Kidou?-Pregunto Endou mirándole seriamente.

-Recuerdo haber traído un celular por si acaso.

-Kidou, por eso me caes bien, eres un genio.-Halago Endou.-Kabeyama,Fuyuka,Endou vayan a buscarlo, dijo haciendo referencia a Kidou, Aki y Genda.

Estos se miraron unos momentos de manera indecisa, sin embargo suspiraron y decidieron salir fuera del comedor, donde caminaron hasta llegar a la cabaña del chico, pero cuando estaban por entrar, unas manos sujetaron a Aki, cubriéndole la boca y arrastrándola, al ver esto, los chicos espantados se encerraron en la cabaña, rogando para que anda les pasara.

 **Unos minutos mas tarde…**

-Y…. ¿Crees que sea seguro salir?-Pregunto Genda.

-¿Quieres salir y comprobarlo?-Sugirió Kidou, cruzándose de brazos.

-No gracias, Por cierto…. ¿Tu hermana no había caído por un barranco con Tachimukai?-Pregunto Genda, confuso y preocupado.

El chico de gafas le miro unos momentos…Momentos que parecieron horas, luego pateo la puerta rompiéndola y salio gritando _**"Tachimukai aléjate de mi hermana"**_ , ante la mirada atónita de Genda, quien se preguntaba si acaso Kidou se había puesto a pensar en el hecho de que su hermana cayo por un barranco, y no que estaba con Tachimukai.

 **Con Goenji.**

Nuestro querido goleador de fuego estaba realmente harto de escuchar al par a su lado, reflexiono unos momentos, ¿Seria buena idea irse y dejarlos solos? pero luego negó instantáneamente, no seria correcto, eran irritantes, pero eran sus amigos, suspiro, estaba cansado, no quería caminar mas, ese campamento no estaba siendo como esperaba, en un principio creyó que seria divertido el ir con todo el equipo pero esto solamente había sacado lo peor de sus compañeros y estaba sacando lo peor de si mismo.

-Te lo juro, ¡van a matarme!-Exclamo molesto Nagumo.

-Quiero volver al mar-Se quejo Tsunami.

-Y yo quiero tener un león que de balonazos a gente idiota o muy triste, pero no se puede todo.-Dijo en un tono sarcástico mirándolos de reojo mientras seguía caminando.

El pelirrojo y el de cabellos rosados se miraron unos momentos sin comprender, por lo que decidieron ignorar al de cabello crema y seguir con el camino.


End file.
